Call of the Wild
by Mistress Frrreak
Summary: Kalila comes to Charming to teach martial arts at a new studio. What happens when she becomes the center of two rival biker clubs? One club wants to use her to get the better of the other. The VP of the other starts to fall for her. Sucky summary and I apologize.
1. Crazy, stupid bitch

Kalila had always had a knack. Of course she'd been a loner since before she'd hit puberty. She grew up on the streets but she had miraculously graduated high school. Her school counselor had tried to get her to apply to college but she wasn't interested. She had wanted to travel, to see other places. She travelled around the country doing her own thing. Since her juvenile record had been expunged, she hadn't gotten in much trouble. Or trouble that landed the law getting involved.

After getting into a particularly nasty fight, an older man took her under his wing. He could see the potential in her and hated the idea of her talent being wasted. Even though she was only 14, he taught her all he knew about the martial arts. He had even set her up with a close friend of his to learn more arts. By the time she was 21, she was the top female underground martial artist in the United States. She grew up on the streets so she was often looked at as an outlaw, one who didn't fit into the normal fabric of society.

Eventually she found her way to Southern California. She had several fights set up out there. $5-$10k each fight, cash in hand at the end of the night. If she won. She usually did. Not trusting the government or mainstream society, she never opened a bank account. Her mentor helped her get her driver's license the day she turned 16. As she was cleaning up from her last fight, and older white man approached her. He wanted her to teach at a new martial arts studio he was opening in Northern California.

She wasn't interested. He felt she was the perfect person for the job and tried to bargain with her. She resisted as long as she could but the promise of being paid $5k a month, in cash, plus a 25% commission on private lessons was just a wee too much to ignore. He gave her all the information she would need and said he would see her in a week. She left his company after shaking his hand to seal the deal. She'd had a hard fight and was looking to find somewhere to grab a bite to eat before finding a hotel to crash at.

What she didn't know was that her whole life was about to change. It wasn't going to take a whole week to get to NorCal but she figured she'd get a good night's rest before starting the journey. Several days later she found herself walking down the streets of what seemed to be a quaint little town in Northern California called Charming. The town itself seemed a bit boring and she was wondering why Don wanted her to teach martial arts. It didn't seem like this town needed what she could offer!

When she arrived for her first day of work, she found Don waiting for her in the office. He gave her the "grand tour" of the facilities and had her sign the contract that they had talked about a week ago. She would be getting $5k every month plus the agreed-upon 25% commission for private lessons. They only worked 9am to 6pm Monday through Friday for "normal" business hours. She liked the work schedule! There were only 3 people in the first class but Don reassured her that business would pick up.

It was over two weeks before she ever realized that Charming was not what it seemed. She had headed out to a local bar after work on Friday. She was just there to have a few drinks, maybe play some pool by herself and relax. She was walking back from the bathroom when a random guy slapped her ass. Instinctively she back kicked him before twirling around and grabbing his hand.

"Do **NOT** touch someone without their permission." She hissed at him

"Come on, Doll. An ass like that was just begging to be slapped." The curly headed man exclaimed with an amused laugh

Another man quickly got up and took the gun out of from his back pocket and pointed it at. A tall, thin blond just sat back and watched the very interesting exchange.

"You don't threaten a Son!" Happy stated, gravelly voice not phasing her at all

Before they realized it she had a knife out to curly headed man's throat. This wasn't the first time she'd had a gun pulled on her and probably wouldn't be the last. Chibs looked over to Jax who was just grinning at this unknown woman. She had some balls that was sure!

"If I so much as see that trigger finger twitch I'll slit his fucking throat from ear to ear. Do you hear me?" She stated, eyes not even darting to the man holding the gun at her head

_"__She doesn't even seem scared."_ Juice whispered to Jax

"Happy! Put it away. Tig, keep your hands to yourself." Jax called out

As soon as she saw the gun being put back in its place, she put her knife away. Jax watched as she just stared at Tig for a moment, not bothering to acknowledge anyone else in their group, before turning and heading back to where she had been going. Jackson was very curious about this woman. She was definitely new to town. Everyone who lived here knew better than threatening a Son.

"Crazy, stupid bitch." Happy stated as he plopped back down in his


	2. Run-ins

She was walking to find some lunch a few days later when Juice was riding through town. He pulled into a space as she was heading into the café that they frequently got their lunch from. He texted Jax that the girl from the bar that had the "incident" with Tig and Happy was there. Curious about this woman, Jax decided to head over to see what he could find out about her. Unfortunately she grabbed her lunch to go.

She was walking down the street with her bag in her hand. Jax looked around the café to find her but she had already left. Juice took their lunch and headed back to the garage. Jax left the building and looked around the street to find her. Not seeing her, he hopped on his bike and slowly rode through town. About a block and a half from the Martial Arts Studio, he spotted her. He parked and watched her. To his surprise she walked past everything to a small park and sat down under a huge oak tree.

She began eating her lunch in peace, unaware there was anyone watching her. Bacon cheeseburger, seasoned curly fries, and large Dr. Pepper. She was in heaven! It was a nice day so she thought it was a good idea to sit out under the tree enjoying the weather. Her contract was for 6 months but Don had already told her he wanted her to stay longer. That would mean she would need a permanent residence. She wasn't sure she wanted to stick around this town that long.

It was a few weeks later when she had another run-in with the Sons. Sort of. She wasn't quite sure who they were or why the one guy seemed so hard about it but she wasn't really concerned. She was walking by an auto repair shop and noticed what appeared to be a hopping party going on. She was tempted to go in but something told her not to. She had passed the entrance to the shop and it was about 10 feet behind her when three guys walking from the opposite direction. One guy, who was bald, knocked into her on his way past her.

"Watch it, bitch!" He stated

"You knocked into me, asshole!" She retaliated

A burly blond shoved her into the wooden fence. She back-kicked him as she got into her "fight mode". A couple of the crow-eaters, who were arriving for the party, rushed in and got a few of the Sons when they saw the fight that was close to the shop. Tig, Clay, Chibs, and a few others including a Prospect came out after a few minutes not really convinced of this "epic fight". Jax was quite surprised to see _her_ taking on three very burly bikers outside their shop!

"Damn dat girl is 'olding 'er own!" Chibs exclaimed with a soft chuckle

"Is that the same girl from a few weeks ago?" Tig asked

"What girl?" Clay questioned

Tig proceeded to fill in his Prez of what had transpired at the bar a few weeks back as they watched her not only hold her own against three attackers. Clay could see these three bikers underestimate this tiny woman. He wouldn't admit it but he was slightly impressed with how she would use one guy as leverage to kick another. Arms, legs, fists, head, knees and elbows were flying in different directions as she maneuvered her body like he'd never really seen before except in movies.

The fight only really lasted about five minutes but it seemed like they'd been standing there for half an hour watching an incredible fight. Once all three guys were down, Clay ordered one of the prospects to check out the three men. They weren't Sons so they had to be from a rival club. He wanted to know who they were and why they were so close to Teller-Morrow. The woman just walked on without giving a second glance back. Chibs knew Jax was going to want to hear about this!

"Juice!" Clay yelled making the Intel officer quickly make his way over to his Prez, "I want you to follow that girl. Find out what you can about her."

"Sure thing, Clay." Juice retorted before heading back for his bike

Juice followed the woman as best as he could but he lost her after a few blocks. He stuck around town knowing if he didn't come back with any information at all he'd have his ass handed to him. Hearing what Chibs said about what they all just witnessed made Jax all the more intrigued about this woman. Juice didn't return until the next day around lunch. Clay was a bit annoyed but waited for Juice's report.

There were several more guys with the same kuttes as the three the young lady took down hanging around town. One was taking classes at a new martial arts place. Clay furrowed his brows. He called a meeting with Jax, Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Happy. They talked about these new people in town and what they could do about them. Chibs made sense when he stated that they didn't really know why these guys were in town and that they needed more intel about them. His club usually dealt with threat with guns. Clay suddenly had an idea.

"Jax, go down to that martial arts place. Take classes and get close to the people there. Learn everything you can and report back to us." Clay ordered

"Say what?" Jax asked, a bit confused

"You, my son, are going to go down and take martial arts lessons. Get close to those in the class and the teacher. Find out all you can. Keep us informed." Clay retorted with a cheeky grin

"Why Jax?" Juice questioned

"Because I need you doing your interwebs work, and I have things for Tig, Chibs, and Happy to do." Clay stated


	3. First

The following day Kalila was waiting for her next class to start. Don had been right, to a small extent, in that business was slowly picking up. She was starting to get worried that he wouldn't be able to afford the agreed-upon salary and commission. She was about to take the rest of the day off, since the people who normally came to this hour's class was late, when the door opened up. Two of the four people who came to the class arrived.

As she had them warming up, the other two of her class arrived. She got them warming up as well when Don walked in with a new client. Don stood just inside the large room with the new client. As soon as he caught her eye, Don waved her over. She made her way over to where the two men stood. Don smiled at her as she approached.

Jax watched as she walked over. The outfit she wore showcased her curves exquisitely. He couldn't believe she was the martial arts instructor!

"Jackson, I'd like to introduce your instructor Kalila. This is Jackson. He just signed up and doesn't know much so he may need some extra instruction if you can find the time." Don stated, introducing the pair

"It's nice to meet you. You'll need some loose pants and good sneakers. Tank tops, loose t-shirts, or going shirtless are the best options for class." Kalila stated

"Well it's nice to meet you too. Call me Jax. All I need is a place to change." Jax stated, flashing her that famous Teller grin

"I can show you where to change." Don told him before turning to Kalila, "Give us maybe 10 minutes, OK?"

She told the rest of the class to take a five minute break while they waited on a new student. The three men stood off by themselves while the lone woman, of students, checked her phone. Jax returned quickly wearing a plain white wife beater, gray sweatpants, and white sneakers. Upon seeing him enter the room, she gathered the other students together. Explaining they had a brand new student, she said they were going to go over some of the basics to get him caught up.

Jax was quite surprised at how knowledgeable this woman was about martial arts! She was a great teacher, showing a move after describing it to the class, and making sure each and everyone one of them had the move down. Safety was first before all else she told them repeatedly. Doing a move wrong could cause serious injury to them which could not only lose a fight but possibly their life in the wrong situations. Jax wasn't sure if the other's caught the underlying meaning but he knew she had a past of some sort.

Jax was a bit sore after the workout but was looking forward to coming back. He was changing back into his normal clothes when the other men entered the dressing room. They were talking quietly amongst themselves. So quiet that he couldn't hear their conversation. As he was packing his "gym bag" he overheard a few words such as _bikers, territory_, and _meth_. Were these guys trying to move into the Sons' territory to move meth?

"See you tomorrow Kalila!" The woman student said, waving to the woman she was speaking to

"Have a good one Sarah." Kalila said

Jax had to get back to the clubhouse and let Clay know what he heard. Obviously he'd have to keep coming back. She watched as the tall blond who seemed pretty buff hop onto his motorcycle and left their parking lot. There was something slightly intriguing about that guy but she knew better than to trust anyone. There was still two more classes she had to teach before she could dip out for the day.

Before she left, Don asked her if she could sort of advertise while she was out and about. Promote where she worked whenever she could. She promised she would before she exited the building. She was staying at a cheap hotel so she was putting as much money as she could back. She had changed into her street clothes so she walked slowly to her temporary residence. There was a bar she frequented because it had good food.

Clay, Jax, Tig, Happy, Juice, Chibs, Opie, and a few others had went back to the bar where the guys had encountered Kalila for the first time. Clay was curious about these strange bikers and exactly why they were in Charming. Jax was just hoping to see the martial arts instructor again. There were so many questions about her that he wanted answers to. Billy, the bar owner, had a knack for reading people. Some folks were, as he called it, loners. Others were "social butterflies" and yet others who are quiet until they really start to getting to know someone. She was a loner. He wasn't sure quite yet if it was by choice, chance, or a mix of both.

He knew she liked the food that his bar served and she tipped well. She handled herself well and had balls bigger than anyone he'd seen in a long time. Especially talking to one of the local bikers the way she had a few weeks ago! No one who was from these parts, even from a few towns away, would ever dare to even slap one of the Sons and expect to walk away. Billy was curious as to why Jax had forced his boys down. As soon as the biker clan had entered his bar that night, he got his best waitress to service the tables they sat at.

Several hours after the Sons arrived at the bar, the one of the three guys that had gotten into the altercation with Kalila outside of TM along with two of the three who were taking the martial arts class showed up. Juice watched as they had a seat at a table between the right side of the bar and the door. Clay made the prospect and Juice keep a special eye on the trio. To they're surprise, the trio didn't seem to be doing anything other than having drinks and laughing. It was odd.

"Is it me or does it seem like they're waiting for something?" Tig questioned quietly

"Or someone." Happy stated as they watched the trio watch as the intriguing young lady who was new to town walked in and straight to the bar

Jax couldn't help but notice her outfit and just how good she looked in it. Totally rock 'n roll/biker/total bad ass. She was smokin' hot! Even Tig had to comment which earned a stern look from the Vice President.

"Tig, go sit a few seats down from her. Listen in on any conversations she has and see what she might know." Clay ordered before lighting a cigar


	4. Tail

Kalila walked into the bar and found a seat at the end of the bar like she normally did. She didn't pay much attention to the people around her. Most people didn't pay much attention to her, unless she was in a ring of course, and that's just the way she liked it! Her two students stayed with their backs to her so she wouldn't notice them watching her.

Tig had a seat leaving just one seat between them. She was already looking at a menu when the biker sat down next to her. The SAA looked over to where the rest of his brothers. Jax was watching them intently but nothing seemed to be happening. Billy finally made his way back down to their end of the bar.

"Tig! Need another beer?" Billy asked the biker

"Yeah, thanks." Tig replied

"What about you darlin'? What can I get for you?" Billy asked, turning his attention to Kalila

"Well I'd like the full nacho platter with chili and everything else except Jalepenos & sour cream, a shot of Vodka, and a Dr. Pepper." She stated

"Anything Darlin'." Billy laughed before leaving the pair to get what they ordered

Tig's beer and Kalila's shot arrived shortly. Jax watched as she took her shot like a pro and didn't even make a face like it burned. He was quite impressed with her. She kept her head down and tried to stay out of the way. As long as no one bothered her, she had no reason to fight. The three gentlemen at the table kept their eyes on her and tried to keep their conversation from being over-heard. Tig sat there in silence keeping an eye on her.

Her dinner arrived along with her Dr. Pepper. With a smile, she ordered another two shots of Vodka. Tig looked over to her dinner and suddenly became hungry. She was eating and just minding her own business. Everyone in the bar seemed content and minding their own business as well so Billy walked back down to talk to her.

"How was your day, Darlin'?" He asked

She swallowed the bite she had before answering, "It was good. Got a new client today so my class is up to five."

"That's good to hear." Billy replied with a grin

"If you hear anyone looking for a good workout, send 'em our way. Don wants to try and promote the business as much as possible." Kalila explained

"Well I will certainly pass the word along!" Billy exclaimed as someone called for him at the other end of the bar, "Excuse me."

She simply went back to eating her dinner. Tig remained quiet while the rest of his brothers sat together talking, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Jax couldn't help but watch her. He was so intrigued by this woman. There were so many questions he wanted answered about her but knew it would be some time before he could get any of them answered. Happy and Chibs were keeping an eye on their three new "friends". The Tacoma Killah was a bit suspicious at their behavior.

She enjoyed her dinner and waited for Billy to come back over so she could pay out and go home. Tig watched the interaction between their friend and this woman. He asked how her dinner was and she told him how much she enjoyed them. She paid her tab and gave a generous tip. Tig looked over to his Prez who nodded at the woman signaling he wanted the SAA to follow her.

As soon as she left the bar, she felt like she was being followed. Growing up on the streets she knew what being followed felt and sounded like. She knew better than to head home. The unknown biker was ahead of Tig but that wasn't going to stop the SAA from finding out where she lived. The more details they knew about this woman, the better.

As soon as Kalila, the rival biker, and Tig left the bar, Jax made his way to where his brother had been sitting. Billy greeted Jax cordially as he saw the blond biker having a seat at the bar.

"Hey Billy." Jax stated

"How's it going, Jax?" Billy replied

"Hey man. Can you tell me what you know about the woman who was sitting right there?" Jax questioned

"I don't know much. She's only been in town a few weeks. Works at that new martial arts studio. Doesn't have many friends. Come in here most nights for dinner." Billy told the biker

"She doesn't have a home?" Jax asked curiously

"No, she staying at one of those run-down motels off of Gotch Street but she's currently looking for a permanent residence." Billy informed the blond man

"I see. Thanks, Billy." Jax smiled at the older barkeep

As soon as Jax returned to his brothers, he informed Clay of this new bit of information. As he, Clay, Opie, and Chibs talked about things Opie had come up with an idea. Fix up one of their safe houses but have it bugged with microphones and hidden cameras so they could keep an eye on her. Well not just keep an eye on her but make sure these rival bikers didn't hurt her or ambush her.

"That's actually a really good idea. We have a small little cottage on Sooter Street but we'll need the prospects to give it a good cleaning then bug it." Jax said, putting his two cents in

Clay just nodded, "That's the prospect's top priority. Get them on it now. Clean all night if they have to. It needs to be ready to show by tomorrow afternoon."

"On it." Chibs stated, getting up from his seat and flipping his phone open

Tig kept a good distance between himself and the rival biker but also made sure he had eyes on her. They had to have walked two miles zig-zagging across town when he turned a corner. The other biker was on the ground unconscious. Tig was smart enough to grab the guy's wallet before heading down the alleyway. He could see her shadow walking quickly so he knew he still on the right path. She didn't feel safe so she headed straight to the hotel to grab her stuff. She wasn't going to stay there over night with someone trying to follow her!

He waited in the shadows once they made it to the motel she was staying at. She was in and out in less than five minutes. While she was inside, he texted Clay wanting to know what he wanted Tig to do. Within a minute he got a reply asking for the address & room number and telling Tig to keep following the target. It was going to be a very long night!


	5. Forward

The prospects were at the safe house they were going to try to rent out to this woman cleaning it from top to bottom. Tig was following her as best as he could. Chibs and Opie had been sent to check out her motel room. Clay had Juice taking photos of the three rival bikers. As Clay was dispersing his brothers, he had Juice head back to the clubhouse and begin researching the three.

Chibs checked and re-checked the address to make sure they were at the right place. Opie was picking the lock while Chibs was checking things out around them. He couldn't believe the ass-kicker from outside the clubhouse was living in such a place. This was usually where the hookers, addicts, and other sleaze balls hung out. Why was she living at this place? The room was dirty, lived in. The filth wasn't from her but the general nastiness of the motel itself and the room.

"Who the hell is this woman and why is she staying here?" Opie wondered out loud

"I dooon't know, Ope." Chibs replied, accent getting thicker

"There's nothing of hers here." Opie absent-mindedly stated as Chibs flipped his phone open

"Aye boss…. Der's naught anyting 'ere." Chibs told Clay over the phone

_"Head back to the clubhouse."_ Clay told the Scotsman

Chibs told Opie what Clay said as they walked briskly to their bikes. The ride to the clubhouse went quickly. Upon entering the clubhouse, one of their brothers told them they were to meet in Church. As soon as they'd entered, they found Happy, Clay, Jax, and Juice already there and waiting. After finding their seats, Clay asked Juice to go ahead.

"I'm still not sure why these guys are after this woman. Or even who she is, really." Juice started, "These guys are your run-of-the-mill criminals. It seems they're trying to push Meth in new cities."

"But why are they after her? Who is she?!" Jax asked, furrowing his brows

"Honestly I don't know. I can't really find shit on this woman. There's no criminal records, school records, nothing." Juice stated

"Drivers license?" Opie questioned

"No records at all!" Juice exclaimed

"What did you find at the hotel?" Jax asked

"Naught, Jackie Boy!" Chibs replied

"It was clear that someone had been staying there but she must've taken all her belongings with her. There was nothing there, no clothing, no trash, nothing." Opie added

"She's running then. But why?" Clay asked

"The woman can hold her own. Ask Tig!" Jax laughed

Happy chuckled too, as much as he did anyway, at the memory.

"We need to find this woman. She's the key to everything. Whether she knows it or not." Clay stated, "Juice, do your thing. For now let's call it night."

Tig was tired. Tired of walking, tired of trying to stay in the shadows, tired of chasing this woman. He wanted to sit down. Hell, he wanted to find a bed, any bed, and crawl in it! She knew she was still being followed. She was tired and wanted to rest but she knew better than giving in. This would not be the first time that she had to wander around all night like this. She didn't own much but all she had was in these bags.

It was a very long, slightly chilly night. Shortly before it was time for her to get to work, she started making her way to the studio. Tig texted Clay with the information and asked what he should do. Clay simply told him to come back to the clubhouse. This woman was much cleverer than they realized. When the SAA rolled into the clubhouse Bobby thought he looked like death warmed over. Most of his brothers moved out of his way as he made his way straight to his dorm room.

Kalila headed straight to the office and stretched out on the couch that was there. When Don came in and got a good look at her, he could tell she was beyond tired. He let her sleep for a little while before kicking her foot with his. It apparently startled her as she bolted upright with wide eyes. He asked if anything was wrong. She rubbed her eyes and stated that there had been some commotion at the place she'd been staying at and she didn't get any sleep at all. Seeing what time it was, she took her stuff to the women's changing room so she change for work and stuff her bags in her locker.

Shortly before he was supposed to arrive at the martial arts studio, Jax arrived to talk to the owner Don. He wanted, or specifically was told to, take some private lessons with the young woman. He was also there to talk about their rental property. Upon hearing what her boys were planning, she made Clay let her decorate. She had control of the prospects to help her. They wanted to make this house move-in ready as quickly as possible.

As her students were gathering for her first afternoon class, Jax was talking with Don. He was well behind the other students and thought he would benefit from extra instruction. Although, he wanted to stay in the class he was in as well until he caught up. Don explained that he would have to pay for the private instruction and Jax said he had no problem with paying extra. She was just waiting on Sarah to arrive since she had seen that Jax was already there. Don waved her over to where he was standing with the blond haired, blue eyed man.

"Kalila let me start out by saying that Jax wants to stay in this class as well. He feels that he's behind the other students, and I have to agree, so he wants private lessons. I'll let you look through your book to see when you're available." Don stated

"Ok. Um, I'll look at my book after this class." She told Don before turning to the blond man, "If you don't mind waiting around a little after class."

"Not at all." Jax replied, once again flashing her that famous Teller grin

She was exhausted but tried to not let it show through class. Jax could tell Kalila was tired. She just wasn't exuding the same energy as she had the previous day. Of course wandering around a city all night after giving martial arts lessons and getting no sleep would make anyone feel exhausted! For the most part she didn't mind teaching others some basic martial arts. Self-defense was incredibly important.

However, she wasn't sure three of the four men in this class was actually taking things seriously. The lone woman seemed to be a little too gung-ho about it and the fourth man….well…. she couldn't really decipher him just yet. He was struggling since he was a few weeks behind the others. He tried to keep up as best he could but was supposed to be keeping an eye on the rival bikers while there. She was incredibly grateful that this was more or less her last class of the day. Sarah was too cheerful as she took her stuff and bid everyone goodbye. Jax hung back trying to listen in on the others' conversation.

Kalila grabbed her few things and went to fetch her appointment book. This was the first time that she had someone sign up for private lessons so her time, outside of the normal classes, was free. She took the book out so she could talk with Jax and figure out what times worked best for him. She found him talking quietly with Don as she approached.

"Well since you're the first person to sign up for private lessons you really have the pick of what time you want." She told Jax

"What's a good time for you?" Jax questioned

"Anytime, really, other than regular class times." She stated

Jax moved closer to her so he could see her appointment book. It was, indeed, empty. They talked about times, what worked for him, when she would suggest, when she would not suggest. They finally settled on his private lessons being in the time slot before the class he was in. That way he could roll straight from one into the other. Which meant he'd have two hours he'd have to be here at the studio. Once the schedule had been finalized everyone shook hands. With that taken care of, Jax went to change back into his street clothes and head back to the clubhouse.

As she was getting ready to leave for the day a little later, she began to wonder where to go. She needed a place to crash. Preferably somewhere in town and fairly close to the studio. There was no way she could keep up staying up all night and teaching physically draining martial arts classes every day. Deep in thought, she nearly missed Don talking to her.

"Oh hey Kalila! Are you still looking for a residence?" Don asked as she was heading out of the studio

"Yes I am." She simply replied

"Here's the number of a woman who has a house to rent. It's recently remodeled, all modern, with new appliances. Give her a call if you're interested." Don told her, "Oh, I'd all before 8."

"Thanks! I'll give her a call as soon as I can." She stated with a smile

She walked to the diner she usually had lunch at to make her phone call. Clay was hoping they'd get this call about the "rental house". Sure enough around 6:30 or so Gemma's cell rang. She excused herself from the table to take it. There was a young woman on the other end, just as Clay had told her about, and she made plans to meet the young woman the following day at 10am to see the house. Clay was happy to hear it and made sure the prospects and some of the other club members would have everything ready, to Gemma's specifications, by the designated meeting time the following day.


	6. Rental

She grabbed an easy dinner to go at the diner before heading out to find another hotel. She desperately needed to sleep. The Charming Inn was in the middle of town and pretty centralized to everything she needed. To her surprise the rates weren't outrageous. Her room was on the second floor and she quickly made her way to it.

The room was quaint but clean. Of course she didn't need anything super large, she didn't have many possessions. She quickly at her dinner before heading into the small bathroom. She desperately needed a shower and was looking forward to getting clean. After the much deserved shower, she fell into the Queen sized bed. Getting good sleep in a good bed made a world of difference! When she woke up she felt physically better.

She dressed for the day then left the Inn. She headed to the café for breakfast. Everything was quiet, she didn't feel as if she were being followed, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She had enough time before work to really sit and enjoy her breakfast. Juice, Chibs, and Tig wandered into the café to grab some breakfast as well. As soon as the waitress came over, Tig began asking questions.

"Hey what can you tell me about that girl over there?" Tig quietly asked

"Not much really. She comes here most mornings for breakfast and sometimes lunch. Stays to herself. Polite. Tips well. 'Bout all I know." The waitress, Carlene, replied as she filled up their coffee mugs

"How does she pay?" Juice asked

"Cash, always." Carlene stated before asking what they wanted for breakfast

"Thank ye, Darlin'." Chibs stated with a half-smile

The trio of bikers gave their orders and let Carlene walk away before talking amongst themselves.

"There are so many questions about her that need answering." Tig stated

"More importantly, what do those rival bikers want with her?" Juice asked, eyes wandering to where she sat by herself

"Hey, don't you have that scanner thing?" Tig suddenly asked the Intel Officer

"What scanner thing?" Juice asked, clearly confused

"You know, the one that tells you about everyone's cell?" Tig stated, giving Juice _a look_

"Oh that one, it's out in my saddlebag." Juice replied

Tig told him to go get it. Juice quickly went to fetch the device. They could get her cell phone info from it. Hopefully that would help in figuring out just who she was and why these rival bikers where so interested in her. Juice returned within minutes with the device hidden in his pocket. After sitting down, he slipped it out of his pocket and began scanning the diner. Several phones were detected so he began running the numbers on his tablet. Each phone was attached to someone there in the diner.

"Wha's wrong?" Chibs questioned

"It's weird. All the phones I detected are accounted for. She doesn't seem to have one." Juice stated

"Who the hell doesn't carry a cell phone these days?" Tig questioned, looking over his shoulder at the woman

"Aye." Chibs stated as their breakfast arrived

She paid for her meal, left her tip, and then headed off to work. As soon as she'd arrived, she explained that she had an appointment to meet with the owner of a house to see about renting. He smiled at her and said he'd call and cancel two of her classes so she had enough time to do whatever she needed to. She thanked him before heading to the reception desk to look over the appointment book.

Clay had Gemma go to the safe-house-turned-rental-house a little early to make sure everything was done and ready to go. Everything had dried, been fixed, cleaned, and looked picture-perfect. It wasn't really her taste but she hoped the young woman would like it. Gemma set a platter of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on the island counter. All she had to do now was wait for the young lady to arrive. The Biker Queen didn't feel guilty at all about tricking the young lady into renting _their_ house. If this was going to save her family and her club then she saw nothing wrong with it.

Gemma was expecting a car to pull up or even a motorcycle. Everything was quiet, which wasn't unusual on this so-called safe street, but she did expect to hear a vehicle pulling into the driveway. When there came a knock at the door she was surprised. Gemma opened the door with a smile. A young woman who couldn't be older than 18 stood before her wearing quite the outfit. There was something in her eyes that told her this woman was much older than her young face said.

"Good morning! I'm Gemma. You are the young lady who called yesterday?" Gemma said as sweetly as she could

"I'm Kalila, it's nice to meet you." Kalila stated

"That's an unusual name. Let me show you the house." Gemma stated

Kalila was quite shocked by the state of the house. It was unusual that was for sure! Gemma told her all the pertinent information: how old it was, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, large kitchen, decent sized living room, good sized back yard. It had been recently renovated. Kalila couldn't help but wonder how much this little gem was going for. Everything was all new, the appliances, the furniture, the paint, the carpeting, everything.

"Well, what do you think?" Gemma questioned, coming off a bit forcefully

"It's very nice." Kalila replied

"Do you want it?" Gemma asked, getting straight to the point

There was no point in dragging this conversation along.

"How much is the rent?" The younger woman questioned

"Do you want the utilities included?" Gemma stated, crossing her arms over her chest

"What's the price difference?" Kalila inquired

"Rent would be $500 without utilities and $1,000 with utilities." Gemma informed her

"Hmm." Kalila stated as she began looking around the living room once again

Gemma watched this young woman with a sense of curiosity. This woman had supposedly taken down three much big bikers just outside the Teller-Morrow parking lot with no help at all. She walked away from the fight basically unharmed. She was petite, maybe 5'3 or 5'4, and thin. The Matriarch could see some muscle definition but it wasn't like this girl really worked out to get that definition. There was no way this girl could've taken on those three guys all by herself. She had to have had help from somewhere.

"I'll take it. With utilities." Kalila simply stated, turning to look at Gemma

"Are you sure you can afford $1,000 a month in rent?" Gemma asked curiously

"The rent will be on time." Kalila simply retorted

Gemma motioned towards the kitchen. She took the rental agreement out of her oversized purse and set them on the island counter. They talked about how long Kalila wanted to rent for and Gemma was shocked to discover she only wanted the place for six months but wanted it where she could extend the agreement if she needed to. It sounded to Gemma like the girl really wasn't planning on staying in town very long.

Who only rented a house for only 6 months? It was very suspicious. The way the girl was acting it seemed like she was paranoid. But paranoid about what or who? Clay would just tell her _'As long as she paid her rent every month then that's all that really mattered'_. There was definitely more to this girl than whatever the club might think. With everything squirreled away, Kalila scribbled her name and dated beside it. Gemma handed the house keys over to their new tenant.

Kalila felt better about having a decent place to stay in. She was tired of having to crash in sleazy pay-by-the-hour/week motels. The ladies bid an awkward goodbye before Gemma left the home. Kalila needed to get back to the studio for her next class so as soon as Gemma had driven down the street, she locked up the house and headed back to work. Jax had arrived a little early for his personal session. He was talking with Don when he got a call from Clay.

_Gemma says she went for it. She's officially our renter."_ Clay told him

"Good. Do we have any new info?" Jax questioned

_"Well Juice can't decipher a last name. Kalila seems like a unique enough name to stand out but he's still having no luck finding any information on her. She left right after Gemma."_ Clay stated as he took a puff of his cigar, _"Gemma did say the girl seemed suspicious and paranoid about something. Only wanted the house for 6 months with an option to extend the lease."_

"Huh. That is strange. She doesn't really open up to anyone here at the studio." Jax replied

_"Gemma's worried. Thinks the girl might be running from someone."_ Clay stated

Don wasn't as subtle as he thought he was when he walked up behind Jax.

"Yeah well I'm waiting on my martial arts instructor to get here. Owner says she's running late. I'll see ya when I'm done." Jax stated, knowing his conversation was being eavesdropped upon

_"Have fun, son."_ Clay chuckled before hanging up


	7. Class

Kalila arrived back at work feeling a bit better. She had a good place to sleep and it wasn't in a cheap motel. She smiled at Don as she passed him on her way to the women's changing rooms. Jax was early and it concerned her quite a bit. Why was he here so early? From what she's seen of him, he does in fact work out. It's not like he's trying to get in shape using martial arts because he's already in good physical condition. She changed quickly and grabbed a couple bottles of water before heading to her designated room.

"Good afternoon." She heard the blond haired, blue eyed man say as she entered the room

"Afternoon." She stated as she set her bottles down by her towels

"I know I'm early." Jax stated

"It's ok." She simply replied as she stood up

"So what's the plan?" Jax questioned, moving further into the room

"Well I need to get you caught up to what I've already taught the rest of the class. Warm-ups and stretches are vital. The last thing you want to do is pull something or twist the wrong way. Continuously straining or pulling muscles can lead to long term damage." She explained

"We don't want that." Jax replied, "So how long have you been practicing martial arts?"

"Officially about 8 years or so." She told him

Eight years? How the fuck old was this woman? When and how did she actually get into martial arts in the first place? The woman before him couldn't be over 21! He watched as she moved away from him but stood directly in front of him giving several feet of space between them. Was she afraid of him? Did she know about the club? Jax's own suspicions were starting to rise.

With a deep breath, she explained the first warm-up and showed him how to do it. She watched him as he did it to make sure he did them properly. She led him through another 10 minutes worth of warm-ups before beginning the basic moves. She explained how to do each one and then showed him each of them. When Jax didn't do them right, she showed him again. She tried to keep her distance from him.

She knew, although he was quite fit and obviously worked out, that it would take a few more private lessons to really get him to where the other students were. He was doing pretty good. Jax was trying to find a way in. She was keeping him at arms' length, as the saying goes, and it wasn't lost on him. She was definitely paranoid. Their hour was nearly up so she started the stretching to end the session. He was just surprised that their hour was up.

She excused herself and went to the bathroom. He watched as she bolted. If she didn't know who he was, why was she so afraid of him? When she exited the bathroom she saw Sarah talking to a short brunette. They were laughing and seemed to be quite friendly with one another. Jax was just outside the front door on his phone. The three men who normally came together had just arrived and were parking their motorcycles. She went to talk to Don who was now talking to Sarah and the other woman.

"Good news! You've got three new students! I want you to meet Jenny." Don stated with a smile

"She's my friend." Sarah added in with a huge grin

"There's another woman who's currently changing and a new gentleman who is also changing clothes for your class." Don grinned, "Good afternoon, gentleman!"

The three bikers didn't even acknowledge the shop owner as they headed straight to the men's locker room.

"Don, I think we need to change the classes. Separate it into four separate groups: _Basic, Beginner, Intermediate_, and _Advanced_. That will make it easier to schedule private lessons around." Kalila stated

"Hmm, how exactly would that work?" Don questioned, turning his full attention to her now

"Space out the classes. Not the same time each day throughout the week." Kalila tried to explain

"We gonna get this shit started or what?" One of the bikers impatiently stated

Jax, who had come back inside, looked at the kid menacingly. Kalila told Don they could talk about it more later before walking to her room. Jax was quick to follow her with the three ladies slowly following suit. She now had eight students total in this one class. It really wasn't undoable but Sarah was picking things up really quickly, Jax was a little behind the original four students, and now she's got three new people who need to be taught everything from the very beginning.

She greeted everyone as cordially as she could before getting down to business. The new male of the class was quite chubby. Kalila was wondering if he was even going to be able to make it through the class! There were several times when he had to "breath", as he called it, making her quite uncertain about him. Jax was doing better while the other three men seemed to be getting annoyed and or anxious. Like they weren't learning enough fast enough or something.

Jax was starting to notice it as well. It was alarming. It was definitely something the club needed to know about. Sarah and her friend walked off to women's locker room chatting about the class and how much Sarah loved it. The fat man was trying to catch his breath although he was sweating so much he looked like he just stepped out of a pool. The three bikers stood around talking quietly amongst themselves. The other new person slowly made her way to locker rooms. Jax hung back watching the bikers and Kalila.

She didn't even look at the taller blond man as she passed him. Kalila really wanted to talk to Don but couldn't find him anywhere in the studio. Finally she went to his office and knocked on the door. He didn't hear the knock because he was arguing with someone. It was quite heated although they were trying to keep their argument quiet. She knew better than getting involved so she started heading back to the front desk.

A tall man with sandy blond hair who stood approximately 6'2 stalked past her. He was very muscular and definitely worked out. She headed straight to the front desk. Sitting down behind the counter, she began going over their appointment book. Jax was sitting out on his Dyna waiting for the other three bikers to leave. He had already gotten a snap shot of the other three bike's license plates he was just waiting to get photos of the bikers. Once he did, he quickly took off for the clubhouse.


	8. Meetings

**Author's Note: I want to thank the folks who have pointed out some things to me that needed changing. As I write, sometimes I go back and re-read chapters I'd previously written and re-write or add to them. Every now and then that causes problems in later chapters. So I've corrected a few things (such as in Chapter 2) so hopefully things will make sense again! Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy the rest of the series =)**

* * *

><p>"You are an incompetent idiot!" Tony bellowed as he back-handed the bald man standing before him<p>

"Sir, in his defense the girl is good." The redhead exclaimed

"Is that not why you are taking classes from her?! We are never going to get anywhere out here until we over-power the Sons of Anarchy! This whole operation depends on this!" Tony exclaimed loudly, "She's a girl for fuck's sake! A damned tiny one at that!"

"But…" The bald man started out

"How fucking hard is it to keep track of this bitch? Find out where the hell she's hiding at?!" Tony hollered

"Sir, we've got one of our small distributors is asking for more product. Says he's got a couple guys who buys from him regularly." The redhead stated

"Good. Get the money and give him more product." Tony stated

Tony's right-hand man entered the room. He was an intimidating hulk of a man at 6'6 and roughly 275lbs of muscle. His mere presence intimidated most people he came across. He told his boss the message he'd been given. Tony listened as the large man whispered in his ear. The whole room watched as Tony got angry again.

"That bitch has the protection of the Sons?! How the fuck did that happen?" Tony demanded

"We don't know. As far as we know she hasn't had any contact with them." The bald man exclaimed

"You better find out how close she is to the Sons, what she knows, and what they know! **DO YOU HEAR ME?!**" Tony screamed

Everyone, save his right-hand, scampered out of the room. Tony sat down in his chair. He ran his hand through his thick mass of dark brown wavy hair.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" The Hulk asked

"There's a meeting I need to get to north of Lodi. Drive me." Tony simply stated, "Send James to go see _him_."

**-x-x-x-**

Kalila had taken her class back to her designated room. Each of the designated rooms were about 40'x40'. The building was quite large. She was the best martial artist Don employed and was one of the best teachers. She was busy with her class so Don was roaming about the building checking on clients and classes. One of his…. shadier….contacts' men entered the building. He quickly approached Don stating they needed to talk.

Don nodded his head towards his office indicating he wanted the beefier man to follow him. They silently made their way to the office where Don shut the door behind him. He went and sat down in his plush leather office chair behind his desk. The beefy man sat down in front of him in silence.

"Can I help you?" Don asked, getting to the point of this little meeting

"We need to talk about expanding the business." James

"What's there to talk about?" Don asked, raising an eyebrow

"We're getting some good interest here in Charming. We need to expand." James dryly stated

"I haven't seen enough interest yet." Don replied with the same dry tone

"Well our informants say different." James countered

"We just don't have enough interest to be opening up a normal supply route! What part of that doesn't your boss understand?!" Don asked, voice raising

"What's that saying? If you build it, they will come?! We've got the interest. We just need to expand." James forcefully replied.

"I'm trying very hard not to have any heat on me. Run a legitimate business here. I don't want cops or anyone 'unsavory' poking around!" Don stated

"You owe us!" James stated as his nostrils starting to flare, "And don't tell me your slice of the pie isn't good."

Don ran his hand through his hair before plopping back into his office chair.

"Alright. Here's what I can do. I get some of my supplies from Stockton. A shipment comes in once a week. You can bring it in on that shipment." Don stated

"What about when business really starts picking up?" James asked

"Then we'll have to get more business for the studio so I can order more supplies." Don quickly retorted

"Fair enough. Have a good day." James stated, as he stood to his feet

** -x-x-x-**

Kalila changed back to her street clothes. Before she left for the day, Don handed her the appointment book and a note book and said he wanted to see her draw up an idea for her separated classes. Thanking him, she took the offered items and left the studio. Since she had been working all day, she didn't have time to buy groceries. She missed lunch due to the rental meeting and classes so she headed to her favorite little bar.

She was sitting at "her" spot at the bar trying to figure out the best times for each class and when to be available for private lessons. 25% commission was too much to pass up. Between that and her salary, she would be able to put back more than enough to sustain her for a good while after she left. She was drawing out time blocks and ignoring everything around her. She had been nursing the same beer for over an hour.

"You ok?" Billy asked as he wandered over

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Just working on some work stuff." She stated, giving him a half-smile

"Alright. I'll leave you to work then." He stated before looking up, "Evening boys!"

Billy left her to her work to attend other patrons. Clay had called him the day before and asked to be notified when she came back to the bar. He called the number he was given and simply stated _"She's here."_ Billy didn't even need to wait for a response. Clay sent Chibs, Jax, Tig, and Bobby. It didn't take the foursome long to arrive at the bar. They found a table with a perfect line of sight to where Kalila sat but where they were out of sight.

Jax watched her curiously as she scribbled in a note book. She'd furrow her brows then X out what she had done and then start over. She'd ordered food, a large plate of bacon-cheesy fries, but had only picked at them at best. Nothing had happened since they arrived. She didn't talk to anyone except Billy, didn't keep an eye on the other patrons, wasn't watching the door, or anything else that was suspicious or otherwise. Four guys, the three from the martial arts class and one from the fight outside TM, arrived about two hours later and had a seat at a table.

"So how's the residence hunting going?" Billy asked when things slowed down

"Found a nice little house, newly renovated, all new appliances. Good rent with utilities included." She replied quietly

"Congratulations! Where did you find this place?" Billy asked, wiping down the bar

"Thanks. The owner of the studio gave me the number of a woman who was renting. I called, made an appointment to meet the next day and that was that." She replied

"Well if you now have a place then why are eating here?" Billy questioned curiously

"I just got the place today and didn't have time to go grocery shopping." She replied haphazardly, "Besides, I don't have a vehicle."

"Then how have you been getting to work?" Billy asked with a humorous grin

"Walk." She stated with a shrug

Billy chuckled before making his way down the bar checking on patrons. She went back to her work.


	9. Finding a way in

Chibs noticed a man dressed in all black enter the bar and found a seat in the corner in the dark. He situated himself so he was directly facing Kalila. Chibs told Tig about the unknown man who was obviously watching Kalila. The SAA moved so he could get a good photo with his phone of the guy. As soon as he got the photo, he immediately sent them to Juice.

Happy and Ratboy were out doing some recon and putting their own feelers out in the community. What they discovered was quite alarming. They ran into no less than four people who were showing curious signs. Signs such as increased talkativeness, respiration, decreased appetite, repetitive motor activity, skin picking, severe dental problems, weight loss memory loss, as well as aggressive or violent behavior. Ratboy called Juice to give him the signs they were seeing of these four people to figure out what exactly they might be on.

"Yeah." Jax said as he phone rang

_There's something going on here."_ Happy stated as Ratboy was on the phone with Juice

"Such as?" Jax asked, furrowing his brows in confusion

_"We've found four people who are showing signs of drug use. Severe. Probably meth."_ Happy replied

"Hmm. I'll see what I can find out here." Jax retorted as he watched Kalila at the bar

She never seemed to talk to anyone besides Billy. At least that he could see. Was she the drug pusher? He really hoped not. Her behavior was making him think otherwise. Chibs began chuckling softly so Jax followed his gaze. Some random guy had sauntered up to Kalila and started chatting her up. She was more than obviously not interested in him and kept blowing him off. Jax was afraid Clay might be right in his suspicions about her. After the unknown guy finally left her alone, Jax finally went to sit next to her.

"Evening Miss Kalila." She barely heard a male voice say from beside her

The voice was low and she almost didn't hear it. When she turned her head to see who was talking to her she was a bit surprised. The surprised look on her face amused him.

"Oh, good evening Jax." She finally replied

"Are you ok?" He quietly questioned

She looked at him as she tried to figure him out.

"I'm fine." She stated quickly

"Well you've been sitting here for an hour with those fries and you've barely touched them. That doesn't scream fine to me." Jax retorted

How the hell did he know how long she'd been sitting here? Why was he so concerned with how much of **her** dinner, which she paid for with **her** money, she ate? The fact that he had observed those things made her very suspicious.

"I'm fine, really. Just caught up in work." She finally said

"Oh? Anything you can tell me about?" Jax laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood

She turned to look at him. Why was he so curious? Why was he asking so many questions?

"I brought up the idea of splitting the classes into four difficulty levels. Of course having to plan when we would have each specific class each day." Kalila explained

"Hmm, I see." Jax simply stated as he looked down at her books

She was indeed doing what she said she was doing. Would a drug dealer really be this committed to the charade? She was getting very nervous with him just sitting there watching her work.

"Will this interfere with our private lessons?" He suddenly asked

"No, it shouldn't. Well, the time may change but that should be all." Kalila replied, turning to look at him

She found herself staring into his bright blue eyes. He was very friendly which just raised alarm bells with her. Friendly people always had an angle. Being friendly and asking so many questions made her even more suspicious. Jax had never had any trouble getting women's attention. Chibs watched as this one didn't seem to want to be near his VP. Jax was waved back over to his table so he bid her a good evening. She mumbled her own goodbye before turning back to what she had been doing. She didn't want to be there in the bar any longer. She paid for what she'd ordered, shut the books closed, then left the bar.

"Hey dere Billy." Chibs stated as he approached the bar

"Hey there Scotsman. What can I get ya?" Billy replied with a huge grin

"Was just wonder'n if yeh knew anythin' 'bout dat lass dat just left?" Chibs questioned

"She just bought a house today. She ate dinner here because she hadn't bought groceries yet." Billy replied

"Why 'adn't she bought groceries?" Chibs asked

"She doesn't have a car yet. She walks everyone which is a feat since she works at that new martial arts studio." Billy explained

"Tanks Billy boy!" Chibs smiled at the bartender

As he made it to their table, Chibs grinned.

"What?" Bobby asked, looking over at Chibs

"Deh lass needs a car." Chibs simply stated

"You know, if Jax could sell her a car then we could put a plant in it. Track it wherever she goes." Bobby stated thoughtfully

"Tha's not a bad idea…." Chibs replied

"Where are we gonna get a car?" Jax asked

"It shouldn't be hot." Bobby stated

"Let me call David. See if he can't hook us up with some wheels." Jax stated as he whipped his phone out, "Hey David. I need a favor."

"No, nothing like that. I'm looking for a car. Something nice, used doesn't bother me, but it can't be hot."

"No, that' doesn't seem to fit."

"Oh really? That sounds pretty good."

Jax laughed, "Ok. I'll have the prospects go pick it up."

Bobby immediately took his phone out to make that call. Jax was feeling a bit conflicted about bugging her house and her car but it was a necessary evil. What was going to happen when she found out? Or would she find out? He sighed as Chibs said Clay had ordered them back to the clubhouse. The ride back was spent with thoughts of _her_. How she looked, how she moved, what was really going on with her, what would happen if she was involved in the drug pushing.


	10. We have a plan

As soon as they had arrived back at the clubhouse, the prospect told them the club was waiting for them in Church.

"We have a serious problem." Clay stated as soon as they entered

"Wha's dat?" Chibs questioned, sitting down

"There's someone, or a group of someones, selling meth in our town. Ratboy and Happy gave Juice a list of symptoms they were seeing and he compared the symptoms to drugs. Meth. I don't want this shit in my town!" Clay explained, voice getting louder and louder

"Do we know who it is?" Happy asked

"We can't rule out that girl. She showed up and then we're seeing this. It can't be a coincidence. What all do we know about her?" Clay stated

"Not much, Clay. She's renting the safe house. I couldn't gather her last name from the rental papers Gemma brought back." Juice stated

"She knows when she's being tailed and she can fight." Tig added

"Billy told Chibs she doesn't have a car and that she walks everywhere. She's been practicing martial arts for officially 8 years." Jax said, adding what he knew

"She don't 'ave a cell." Chibs stated

"She doesn't seem to realize that she's being watched by those other bikers." Tig exclaimed

"Maybe she already knows they're there." Bobby offered

Jax shot a curious look to the Financial Officer. Clay and Tig both caught it.

"Could she really be behind this? Has anything happened at the residence since she left after the signing?" Jax asked

"Nothing. We've got cameras & mics everywhere inside and out. We'll see whatever she does or says in that house." Juice told the group

"Let's say she doesn't know that they're there. She could be in trouble." Jax suddenly stated

"I'm not convinced she's so innocent. I mean she did take down three big bikers all by herself." Tig added in

"Tigger 'as a good point." Chibs added

"So where are we on this car issue?" Clay asked

"We have a plan for that. David is giving us a used but very well maintained mustang. The prospects are picking it up. They're gonna clean it up and make sure there's nothing wrong with it. After that we'll plant a tracking device on it so we can see everywhere she goes." Jax stated

"Fine. How are we going to sell the car to her?" Clay questioned, looking right at his step son

"I haven't figured that out yet." Jax shrugged, "But I'll think of something."

"What exactly do we know about those other bikers?" Bobby asked

"They seem to be a small group. 20-30 people at most. They're from New York. That guy in black is one of them too. Whatever they're into they've done well to stay off the radar. I'm still running facial recognition." Juice explained

"What are they into?" Opie questioned, furrowing his brows

"Drugs, primarily Meth and cocaine. Prostitutes too." Juice stated

"Then we're really gonna have to keep an eye on them." Clay stated, "Anyone else have anything to add?"

**-x-x-x-**

The next day Jax arrived a little early for his private lesson. He had come up with a plan to steer her towards buying their car. After changing in the locker room, she was apparently still caught up in the previous class, he stood around the front desk on his phone. When he got up that morning, he had a good idea. He knew Don liked listening in to his conversations.

"Well I don't really need the car, man."

Jax laughed at what his friend "said".

"I could but I'd rather sell it to someone who would appreciate it, someone who actually needs it."

"Well I know it won't really be hard to sell, it's a mustang! Like I said, I'd rather it go to someone who actually needs it."

Jackson laughed again not knowing Don was eavesdropping on him. The studio owner's phone rang so he walked back to his office to take the call. People began walking out of Kalila's room so Jax ended his phone call. Before Jax could pull her aside, Don did. They chatted for a few moments before they parted ways. He was on his way to talk to her when she slipped into the women's bathroom. Jax frowned inwardly then walked to her room. Kalila did her business, washed her hands, and then made a phone call to get registered at this sanctioned MMA fight.

Jax was already waiting for her in her room when she arrived. She apologized for being late before taking a drink from her water bottle. He just smiled at her before greeting her hello. Today she didn't waste any time getting down to business. She seemed to be in a hurry and he didn't quite know why. He was unsure how to approach her about it. He just remained quiet as they went through the warm-ups and then into the actual lesson.

He had to admit, she was a great teacher! She always made sure he was doing the moves properly and understood what she was talking about. She quickly left the room as soon as his lesson was over. He watched her head to the women's locker room. He frowned as he, too, left the room.

"Don't worry about her, Jax. She's stressing a little bit about her vehicle situation." Don explained quietly

"What vehicle situation?" Jax questioned as if he didn't already know

"She doesn't have a vehicle and she just rented a house. I hate that she walks everywhere. Not safe with all these gangs and shit." Don stated with a slight chuckle

"Well my ex-girlfriend left the car that I bought her. I'm wanting to sell. It's in great condition." Jax told him

"Kalila! Come here a sec." Don yelled out and waited for the woman to walk over, "I may have found a solution to your vehicle situation."

"Oh?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow

"Yeah. I bought a car for my ex-girlfriend. She left it when she headed back to New York. It's in great condition. Would you be interested in seeing it?" Jax stated, watching her reaction

"Yes I would." Kalila replied

"Can you meet me tomorrow morning at Lumpy's? Say 8 o'clock?" Jax asked

"I'll be there." Kalila half-heartedly smiled at him

He smiled back, for the first time getting a good look into her eyes. How had he not noticed how bright and emerald colored they were? Sarah and her friend entered the building taking Kalila's attention. It didn't take long before she got the class started. He stayed at the back of the class watching the rest of the students and her.

** -x-x-x-**

Kalila woke up in her own bed. It was nice not having to worry about if anyone was going to bother her or what might have been on the sheets. There was about an hour before she had to meet Jax at the diner. She padded her way to the bathroom to do her business and take a quick shower. Gemma watched as Jax went over the car. Every inch, top to bottom, front to back, inside and out. He had been a bit anxious since he'd returned from his class the previous afternoon.

She was going to the diner as well. Someone had to drive her son back, after all. Ratboy reassured the VP that the GPS tracking device was not only implanted but working properly. Chibs could see how anxious the blond was. Something had happened, something had changed. There was something in her eyes that spoke to him. Something there that betrayed the pain she kept buried, the loneliness she felt. Something made him want to stop and really get to know her.

Half an hour before they were set to meet, Jax and Gemma pulled out of Teller-Morrow and made their way to the diner. Kalila was walking so she left as soon as had dressed. Jax and Gemma were having coffee waiting for Kalila to arrive. Gemma was the one who saw her walk in. Jax stood up and waved her over. Seeing Jax and the woman who had rented her the house shocked her. Gemma just smiled seeing the shocked expression on the young woman's face.

"You know Gemma already. She's my mom and my ride back to the garage." Jax stated, "Want to see the car?"

"It's nice to see you again, Gemma. And yes, very much so." Kalila stated with as friendly a smile as she could muster

Gemma watched as her son led the young woman outside and to the car. Kalila was shocked that she had rented the house from Jax's mother then is attempting to buy a car from Jax. It was too weird and she didn't believe in coincidences. The whole ordeal made her even more suspicious. Jax smiled as he heard Kalila gasp when she saw the red 1969 Mustang Convertible

"Do you like it?" Jax asked

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed as she walked around it

"I thought so. It's been well taken care of and it purrs like a kitten." Jax explained

Kalila opened the passenger side door to look inside. He wasn't lying when he said it had been well taken care of. It looked damn near like it just rolled off the assembly line. Jax opened the driver's door and hit the button to open the roof. Then he put the key in and turned the car on for her to hear. She walked to the front of the car to listen. He watched her as she stood there listening to the running car.

"So….." Kalila started, "…. How much are you wanting for it?"

"Way less than what I paid for it. How about $2k?" He suggested

He watched as she made a face.

"$1k?" She finally countered

He looked at her for a moment or to as he "contemplated" her offer.

"How about we split the difference. $1.5k." He stated with a smile

He just wanted her to buy the car. She needed it and they could track her with it. She just slowly nodded as she thought about it. Looking at the car again, she finally looked back to him.

"Deal." She stated

"Let's go back inside and grab some breakfast. Mom has all the necessary paperwork to be signed." He told her

She just nodded before making her way inside. Gemma smiled as Jax sat down and scooted over to give Kalila room to sit. He told his mother about them coming to an agreement on the price and that they needed to finish up the paperwork. Gemma nodded and reached into her bag to get it. Their waitress came over to check on their coffee and take orders. Kalila signed all the necessary paperwork, discovered all the tags had just been renewed, and got the keys to her new car. After all the "business" was done and the waitress left Gemma started asking questions.

"So how are you liking the house so far?"

"I love it. Thanks." Kalila replied with a small smile

"Where do you work?" Gemma asked as if she didn't already know

"The martial arts studio that just opened up." The younger woman said

"Oh! That must be exciting. How long have you practiced?" Gemma questioned before taking a sip of her coffee

"Officially about 8 years." Kalila stated as she began to get suspicious of all the questions

"What about unofficially? Where did you live before you came to Charming?" Gemma asked

Kalila moved around in her seat, clearly getting uncomfortable.

"Gemma, that's enough of the interrogations." Jax stated

"They're simple questions. I just want to get to know the girl." Gemma retorted, looking at her son

"It's ok." Kalila stated

"Well? Where did you grow up? You're not very tan so I don't imagine you came from the coast." Gemma said

Kalila didn't respond and was very thankful when the waitress brought their food out. Gemma cocked her eye brow at her son but he carefully shook his head. Why did this girl seem to want to remain so secretive about herself? Gemma continued asking questions but the young woman absolutely refused to answer and instead ate her breakfast in silence. Jax could tell how uncomfortable she was. Her behavior just made Gemma all the more suspicious.

Kalila couldn't take it and slipped out of the booth. She high-tailed it to her new car and climbed in. Gemma cocked her eyebrow while Jax called Juice to let the Intel Officer know that she had taken possession of the car. Gemma thought the fact that Kalila was getting uncomfortable with simple questions was suspicious. Jax was finding it odd but then again she did keep to herself most of the time.

Kalila had never trusted people. Having grown up on the streets, basically being alone since she was around eight years old, she learned early she couldn't depend on anyone but herself. It was always bad news when people started asking too many questions. Was it time for her to leave town? She pulled into the studio and parked. Yes, it may be time to hit the road. It would be even easier now that she had some wheels.


	11. Leaving town?

Don could tell there was something up with Kalila when she came in to work. When asked about it, she just said she was thinking about leaving town. He seemed shocked and asked her why. After all, she'd just bought a new car and started renting a new house. She simply said she wasn't feeling safe around town. He frowned but said nothing as she walked to the women's locker room to change for the day.

Don headed to his office. He didn't want her to leave town. She was his best instructor. She was popular with their patrons. She was even more reserved than usual throughout the day. When Jax entered the building, Don waved him over.

"What's up Don?" Jax asked as he came to a stop by the shop owner

"Just a heads up… Kalila was talking about leaving town." Don replied

"What?! Why?" Jax asked, shocked

"I don't know. When she arrived she was in some sort of funk. Said something about not feeling safe around town." Don shrugged

Had something gone down without them knowing about it? Why would she say that she's suddenly not feeling safe around town?

"Is… is she giving lessons?" Jax questioned

"Yeah. She should be ready for your private lesson soon." Don replied before he was called away to help with another patron

Jax immediately whipped his phone out to make a call.

_"__Everything alright, son?"_ Clay questioned

"Kalila is thinking of leaving town!" Jax exclaimed

_"__Why?"_ Clay asked as he put the phone on speaker

Tig and Bobby looked at one another. What was going on?

"Ask your wife! She started firing question after question at her after we signed the papers on the car at the diner." Jax explained looking around him, "Apparently she told Don she wasn't feeling safe around town."

_"__What should we do about it?"_ Bobby asked

"I don't know. I'm going to try to talk to her during class. See if I can't see what's going on or change her mind." Jax replied

_"__Could it be those other bikers?"_ Tig asked

"That's all I know. Listen, I gotta go. It's time for class." Jax stated before hanging up.

He went to change clothes and put up his stuff. She wasn't in the room like she normally was when he arrived. Did his mother really bother her with all those questions? Had she figured out about them bugging her house? She seemed so relaxed and friendly when she'd arrived at the diner. Was smiling and friendly even during the signing of the paper's. Her demeanor didn't change until Gemma had started badgering her with questions. Was she running from someone or something? Was she undercover?

Kalila didn't even greet him as she entered the room. He could immediately tell something was off. She started the warm-ups so he remained silent and followed along. Before she started on the actual lesson, he stopped her.

"Kalila, are you alright?" Jax softly questioned

"I'm fine." She quickly retorted

"You don't seem fine. I'm sorry if my mother invaded your privacy with all the questions." Jax stated

"It's fine, really." She stated, turning around to get her bottle of water

"Don told me you were thinking of leaving town. Can I help with anything?" Jax said as he moved closer to her

"Look, I appreciate the car and the rental property." She started, "I just don't think Charming is the place for me."

"Don told me, and forgive him if this is betraying your confidence, that you weren't feeling safe in town. Can you tell me why?" Jax questioned

"I just don't. I can't explain it." She finally confided

"Can you try to explain it?" Jax questioned, moving her so she was facing him

She took the chance to look into his eyes. He seemed to be genuinely concerned for her. Perhaps he was lying to her. No, she couldn't trust anyone.

"Maybe." She quietly stated, "I learned a long time ago that when people start asking lots of questions, bad things come your way. Now we should really get back to the lesson."

Well that's an odd thing to say! There was definitely something in this girl's past and they needed to find out what!

"Listen, stick around town. If you ever feel like something's off call me." He stated seeing his opportunity

"I'll be fine." She retorted

"I'm sure you will. There's bad people out there and I'd hate it if something happened to you." Jax exclaimed

He'd meant it to be a sort of comfort but she took it more as a threat. He could see her whole body tense up at what he'd said. Perhaps that was the wrong words to use!

"That's not what I meant. Look, Charming can be a great place. Don't let one or two people dissuade you from living here." Jax stated, trying to soothe the situation

She just nodded not wanting to continue this conversation any more. He smiled at her as she backed away from him. Taking a drink of her water she tried to calm her racing mind. Her instincts were screaming to just pack up and leave town. Nothing good ever happens when people start asking lots of questions. However, there was a small part of her that wanted to stick around this quiet little town.

After all she did just start renting a house and she really liked it. She could always change the locks and even add more locks if she felt like it. Surely they wouldn't mind. Besides, she couldn't trust that Gemma and Jax didn't have extra keys to her house that they never told her about. Gemma could be going through her stuff right now! She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. It's not like she had any proof but she was resigned to changing the locks when she got home. They finished his lesson with no other talks except about martial arts moves.

Since there was a few minutes before the next class started, Jax sent a text to Clay saying he may have convinced her to stick around town and that there was definitely something in her past they needed to find out about. Clay didn't like this new bit of information. He was starting to think more and more she was with the people who were trying to set up shop and sell Meth in his town. He sat in his chair in church thinking about this situation. What would this woman get from selling meth?

The class went off without any problems. Jax stayed at the back of the class watching everyone but paying particular attention to the three rival bikers and their beautiful instructor. Beautiful? _'Where had that come from?'_ Jax asked himself. No, he was here to get close to her and those bikers. That was all. He was here to gather information and keep an eye on people.

**-x-x-x-**

A few days later she was packing for her short trip to LA. Having a car was really going to make this trip a lot easier. It was about a five hour drive from Charming to LA so she figured she'd just leave early and make the drive. Besides, she has a new car that she really wanted to break in. She packed her bag then heated up the lunch she never ate. After her meager dinner, she decided to take a nice relaxing hot bubble bath.

She set her alarm to go off at 5am. With the drive being around five hours, give or take some depending on traffic and the like, she figured she'd just skip breakfast and get lunch when she got there. The competition was two days long. She would check into the hotel then head down to the civic center where the competition was taking place to check in. Things should start around noon and she didn't want to miss anything! She never used her real name. Instead she used an alias "Havit Taja" which is actually the Finnish word hävittäjä.

The next morning her phone alarm, she'd bought a disposable cell both for the alarm and in case something happened out on the road, went off. She begrudgingly threw the covers off so she could sit up and stretch. After she did her morning routine, which consisted of using the restroom, brushing her teeth and brushing her hair, she dug through her drawers for something to wear. Simple jeans, a black skull tank, her black leather jacket, coupled with some black and white Adidas.

Juice was sleeping so he didn't see her leaving her house so early with a small bag. She stopped to fill up the tank before hitting the highway. The trip was uneventful. Serene and beautiful but uneventful. She found the hotel pretty easy and parked her car. It didn't take long to check into her room, drop her bags then head back out. What was important was checking into the event. If she came in the top five she'd walk away with at least five grand. If she came in second, she'd receive $7.5k and if she came in first she'd walk away with a very nice ten large.


	12. Couple days off

**Author's Notes: I apologize, this is mostly dialogue. But for good reason. Going to be a lot of dialogue in the next one too. I thank you for your reviews and support!**

* * *

><p>When Jax pulled in to the martial arts studio, he noticed Kalila's car wasn't in the lot. It was highly unusual since she had never missed a day of work. He walked in with his small gym bag and looked around. Everything seemed fine. He found Don talking with another instructor. Upon seeing Jax Teller, Don quickly made his way over.<p>

"I'm sorry, Jax. I should have called you. The private lesson for the next two days has been cancelled. The normal class is still on." Don explained

"How come?" Jax questioned

"Kalila had to take a few days. Didn't tell me why." Don replied

Suddenly Jax was quite concerned. Had she just taken off? Had that other biker group gotten to her somehow? Nothing had been going on at her house. At least that they could see.

"She just up and took off?" Jax asked, trying to understand the situation and get information

"No, she asked for a couple days off. I didn't see anything wrong with it so I gave her the go-ahead." Don stated

"Oh. Do you know where she went?" Jax pressed

"No, sorry. All I can tell ya is for the next two days the private lesson is on hold but the normal class is still on." Don replied before turning and walking away

Jax watched the shop owner as he headed back into his office. There was definitely something going on. He headed back outside to his bike to make a call.

"Juice, I need you to track Kalila's car." Jax demanded as soon as the Intel Officer picked up his phone

_"Sure. What's going on?"_ Juice asked

"Just tell me where she is and keep tabs on her." Jax exclaimed

_"Sure thing Jax. It appears that she's in LA right now."_

"LA? Hmm. Keep tabs on her. Thanks." Jax retorted before hanging up

"What's going on?" Clay asked Juice, having heard the one-sided conversation

"Um, Jax wanted me to track Kalila's car. Apparently she's in LA right now." Juice reported

"See? She's picking up another shipment! I told you that girl was bad news!" Bobby exclaimed

"I think Bobby's right. You don't fight like that without training." Tig added in

"I thought most drug shipments came in from Miami? Or New York?" Opie asked, furrowing his brows slightly

"It may be a new import point." Bobby replied

"Tell me everywhere she goes in LA." Clay exclaimed before turning to head outside, "And keep an extra close eye out on her house!"

**-x-x-x-**

"Where in the hell is she?!" Tony yelled angrily

"We, uh, don't know boss." The redhead, Nate, stuttered

"Tell me, how the fuck do you not know where she is?" Tony replied, eerily calm voice

"She hasn't been seen around town since she came home last night." Damon, the bald headed man, exclaimed

"Well did she go?" Tony asked

"Boss, we don't really know. She was gone well before it was time to go to work. We lost her on the Interstate." Nate replied, unable to look his boss in the eye

"How's the training going with our boys?" Tony asked in the same eerily calm voice as before

"Juan says there's more students in her class now which is slowing the whole class down." Damon replied

"Are they fucking learning anything?!" Tony bellowed

"Yes. Slowly, but yes." Damon stated

"So let's get back to how you lost her. Wasn't someone supposed to be watching her 24/7?" Tony stated, tapping his fingers on his desk in impatience

"There was boss." Nate quickly replied

"Then how did she slip you?" Tony howled

"We… we're not sure." Damon replied

"How many times do we have to go over the plans? We're not going to get the better of the Sons using guns. We have to over-power them. Take them out one by one. She's one of the best, that's why Don chose her.

If she falls in with the Sons, this whole plan goes to shit. How fucking hard is this shit to understand?" Tony bellowed

"Well won't she still be teaching Juan, Charlie, and Spike even if she did fall in with the Sons?" Damon asked

"Yeah. But you know if she'll be teaching them too. And that sort of defeats the purpose of us having the upper hand, now doesn't it?" Tony sarcastically replied

Damon and Nate just nodded their heads silently. This was why Tony was the boss!

**-x-x-x-**

For two days all Juice did was watch her house and her car. There were only two places she went while in LA. The civic center and the Omni Hotel. She never strayed from those locations. It was a bit confusing to Juice if she was there to pick up drugs. You don't usually go to such public places to pick up a shipment of drugs!

"Any intel?" Tig asked

"The only places she's gone has been the Omni hotel and the Civic Center." Juice stated as he watched his screens

"Odd." Was all Tig could say

"Wait!" Juice exclaimed, "She's moving. Heading…. To the interstate. North."

"She may be on her way back." Bobby stated as he joined the conversation

Clay asked him to get to the studio early. The whole club was just about convinced she was one of the bad guys. Jax was getting nervous. She'd been gone in LA for two days now. What was she doing? Who was she seeing? Were his brothers' right about her? She was helping push meth into Charming? Her car was already there when he arrived. He sighed with a bit of relief, thankful she hadn't just run out of town. Grabbing his bag, he quickly made his way inside.

"Hey Jax! There's another instructor who's going to be teaching all the classes and private lessons for a little while." Don stated as soon as Jax approached him

"Why? I thought Kalila's car was outside? What happened?" Jax questioned, not understanding what was going on

"She's in no condition to be teaching. She can tell you all about it." Don replied with a shrug, "She'll be leaving for home soon. She's looking over the ideas I had for expansion right now."

Jax hung around for another half an hour before he saw her. Instantly he was by her side, looking at her with concern.

"What happened to you, Darlin'? Are you ok?" Jax asked, eyes roaming all over her bruised and injured body

"I've been better." She chuckled, trying to keep things light

"What's the sling for?" He asked, nodding towards her left arm

"Uh, I think my shoulder is out of socket." She casually stated

"You don't know for sure? What did your doctor say?" Jax asked, walking her towards the door

"Uh, well, I haven't been to any doctors." She quietly explained, looking down at her feet

"Why not? What's going on?" Jax asked

"I don't like doctors. Or hospitals. That's all." She said, wincing at the pain of trying to get her door open

"Follow me. I know a medic who's not with any hospitals. You need to get checked out, OK?" Jax stated a bit forcefully

She sighed heavily. She was in a lot of pain. If she could get something for the pain she'd be much better. Slowly she nodded her head yes making him smile at her. He told her once again to just follow him and she'd be alright. The place he took her too was just a few blocks from her house. It appeared, at first glance, to be a mechanics shops. As she carefully parked her car, she realized there was a huge building there as well that wasn't with the mechanic shop. Gemma watched as this woman slowly and carefully climbed out of her car.

Jax grabbed her by her right arm and led her into the clubhouse. He yelled for someone called Chibs. They entered the building and she had an ominous feeling wash over her. He led her to a black leather couch that looked like it had seen better days. There were several guys inside who wore the same leather vests as the blond man standing before her.

"Wha's up Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked

"Give her a good lookin' over. She thinks her left shoulder is out of socket." Jax stated as his step-father, SAA, and Financial Officer entered the building

"Wha happen'd to ya lass?" Chibs questioned as he turned his attention to her

She chuckled making almost all of them look at her funny.

"Well, to put it lightly, I got into a fight." Kalila replied

"Oh baby! What the fuck happened to you? Who the hell did this to you?" Gemma exclaimed as she made her way across the room getting a good look at her

"Oh. Hi Gemma. There were several people involved." Kalila chuckled

"What is so funny about this?" Clay demanded

Kalila just cocked her eyebrow at the gray-haired man with the cigar. Who's business was it about what she did?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggh!" Kalila yelled as Chibs began touching and messing with her left shoulder

"Sorry, lass. Don' mean the hurt yeh." Chibs quietly told her

She nodded in understanding. After all, he was just trying to look at her wounds and help.

"Please, baby, tell us what happened." Gemma pushed

"Looks like the bitch got her ass whooped." Happy retorted on his way to the bar

Once again Kalila raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well at least I walked away from the fight. The last guy has two broken legs." Kalila retorted, staring at Happy

"The last one? I'm so confused." Jax stated, plopping down on her right side

"Sometimes I do MMA fights. Good money, ya know." Kalila tried to explain

She sucked in a breath of air as Chibs continued messing with her shoulder. In her pain, she missed Clay nodding to Juice to collaborate her story.

"Well I hope you won!" Gemma laughed

"Came in second out of over 100 contestants." Kalila replied with an almost evil grin

Bobby and Happy shared a look while Tig and Ratboy looked at one another. She was either really good or the other contestants were absolutely horrible. _'If she was so good then why was she so beat up?_' Bobby thought to himself.

"Lassie, I think we need teh set ya shoulder." Chibs stated finally, "It's gonna be painful."

"I'm used to the pain." She said, turning her attention to the Scotsman, "Just do it quick."

Chibs stood up and indicated she should as well. Ratboy fetched a bottle whiskey for her. She stood flush on the corner of a wall with her left arm out where Chibs could move it where he needed to. Gemma was holding her breath in anticipation of how this was going to go. Juice had looked up what she had told them about being in LA for an MMA fight. Clay looked over and saw Juice nod his head yes. She had in fact been telling them the truth. It shocked Clay but it was truth. Chibs asked if she was ready making her nod her head yes.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"** Kalila screamed out in pain

The pain was nearly too much and she almost passed out. Chibs caught her before she hit the ground and helped move her back to the couch. He went to get his med kit to give her a couple shots. A muscle relaxer, a painkiller, and an anti-inflammatory to help the pain and healing process. Gemma told Tig to find some good pain killers for the girl. The SAA quickly left to get what was asked.

"I don't trust her, Clay." Bobby quietly told his Prez

"Well for now, let's keep her close." Clay stated, looking at the FO

"You ok, Darlin'? Nearly passed out on us." Jax asked as soon as her eyes popped open

"Hmm? Intense pain." Kalila all but whispered

"Aight lass, keep dat arm in teh sling." Chibs stated as he got the shots ready, "No liftin', moving', pushin', pullin', nothin' with dat arm."

"Jax, drive her home. She's in no condition to drive herself anywhere." Gemma told her son

"I'll be fine." Kalila tried to say

She really didn't want these people near her house!

"You nearly passed out, I don't think you're fine." Gemma retorted, crossing her arms across her chest

"Alternate ice an' heat if yeh can." Chibs spoke, trying to calm everyone down

"Jax, take her home." Gemma ordered forcefully

She didn't need to tell anyone but they all knew she would be heading to the young woman's home to help do whatever needed to be done. Clean the house, do her laundry, make sure she had enough food to eat. Clay had moved to talk to Juice since Kalila couldn't hear them. Once she thought she could walk on her own, she tried to stand up. The pain had made her legs a bit wobbly. Jax slid his arm around her waist to steady her and help her to her car. Happy and Bobby were still suspicious of her.


	13. Interogations

Jax helped Kalila into her car before slipping into the driver's seat. Since this was one of their houses, he knew exactly how to get to it. Tig had been instructed to head to her house when he had what he'd been sent for. He used the house key that was on her key chain and helped her into the house. The shots she'd been given had already started taking effect. Especially the pain killer.

Jax helped her to the bedroom, onto the bed, and in a comfortable position on her back. He took her shoes off then started looking around her bedroom. It was really clean, although he wasn't sure what he was expecting, even though they kept a close watch on her. Hearing the front door open up and then shut, he took his gun out and slowly made his way down the hall to the living room.

"How's she doing?" Tig questioned, handing the bag of pills over

"Pain killer started kicking in on the way here. Don't think she has a high tolerance for that shit." Jax laughed softly as another car pulled up

"Should be Gemma now." Tig replied as the sound of another motorcycle could be heard

Chibs and Gemma entered the house together. The Matriarch was quite surprised at how clean the house was. She was used to having to clean up her son's house! She followed her son down the hall to the master bedroom. Chibs wanted to check on her, make sure she wasn't having a severe reaction to the drugs she'd been given. Jax told them how she was on the way home. Chibs sat on the edge of her bed to check her breathing and pulse.

"Mmmm." Kalila moaned in her drug-induced state

"Aye, Darlin'… how ya feelin'?" Chibs questioned

"Hurts." She mumbled

"What were you doing in LA?" Tig questioned

"MMA.." She eventually replied

"What do you know about meth pushing in Charming?" Tig questioned

"Noth…ing…" She moaned out, furrowing her brows in her sleep

"What do you know about that other biker group?" Jax asked, understanding that the drugs were making her lips loose

"Noth..ing…." She replied after a minute or so

"Where did you come from?" Jax asked

"Tex…" She started

"Good girl! Are you aware of being tracked, watched, and or monitored?" Jax asked, looking over at Tig

"Uh uh." She moaned

"Why don't you open up to people?" Jax asked

She remained quiet for several minutes. So long that they thought she had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Don't trust…"

"Would you trust Jax?" Tig suddenly asked, grinning at his VP who only shook his head

"Trust… no one…" She mumbled

"Well Jackie Boy…. That sounds like what yeh need teh work on!" Chibs exclaimed with a slight laugh

Jax decided to leave Chibs to his medical shit and go see what his mother was up to. He found her digging through the mostly bare cabinets. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching as his mother opened, looked in, and closed each cabinet and the fridge just to do it all over again. He could only laugh at his mother.

"Hey baby. She doesn't have much. Like she only shops for a day or two at a time." Gemma said, "It's like she's expecting to have to take off at any moment."

Jax could only shrug. He didn't really have an answer for her. Gemma said she was going to go shopping for the young woman. Jax could only laugh softly knowing this is what she was going to do. Tig came out and said they needed him. He followed the SAA to the girl's bedroom. He was informed Chibs wanted to look at her stomach and back. They didn't want to hurt her so he and Tig had been tasked with helping her sit up and to pull her top up so Chibs could get a good look at her.

She moaned out in pain as they helped her into a sitting position then lifted her shirt. Chibs took a couple photos of some scars he found on her. Such as the nasty looking one below her belly button. There was also two on her back, one in between her shoulder blades and the other one on her lower back on the left side, that both looked pretty nasty. Surely she had been to hospitals before for these? She had some recent bruising that looked quite painful which obviously come from the MMA fights. Chibs was afraid she might have bruised a kidney or had some deep muscle bruising.

Chibs nodded so the pair could ease her back down. She was sleeping, moaning ever so slightly now and then, so the trio of bikers left her room. Tig left the door open so they could hear if she yelled or anything. Tig plopped down in the chair that perfectly matched the sectional. Jax and Chibs sat on the sectional a few feet apart.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Jax finally asked

"Yeah. As hard and quick as that painkiller hit her, I don't think she's used to taking such strong drugs. If that's the case, she probably couldn't lie under the influence." Tig stated

Of all people, he would know!

"She's from Texas, doesn't believe she's being watched or spied on, and seems to have trust issues. The question is why doesn't she trust people?" Jax wondered out loud

"Somethin' had to have happened to her at some point." Tig stated

"How do you suggest I try and gain her trust?" Jax questioned

"Dat's a good question, Jackie Boy." Chibs replied, eyes toward the hallway

"Leave me anything I might need to doctor her. I'll stay here until she's a bit better." Jax stated, "Have Juice keep digging. There's got to be information on her somewhere. She was taught how to fight by someone. Have him see if he can track that person down."

Tig called Juice to let him know what Jax wanted. Chibs told the VP everything he should know. Gemma's car eventually pulled into the driveway and parked. She headed inside with two armfuls of grocery bags. Jax just smiled and shook his head as Tig asked if she needed any help bringing in groceries. Gemma told them yes so all three headed outside to grab the rest. The Matriarch was busy putting away all the groceries, cleaning supplies, and toiletries she'd bought.

Jax thanked his mother as they walked down the hall for her to check up on the young woman. She was sleeping but it didn't seem to be so soundly. Gemma frowned and moved hair out of her eyes. After chatting with the guys for a little while, Gemma finally left to head to her own home. She knew Kalila was in good hands. Tig and Chibs eventually left as well leaving just Jax alone in her house. Tig, before he left, suggested he search the house and see what he could find.

She woke up sometime later and felt off. Groggy, incredibly sore, and sort of out of it. She was still fully dressed with the exception of her shoes. Looking around she discovered she was back in her bedroom. As hard as she tried to think, she couldn't recall what the Scotsman gave her. She tried walking but wound up only stumbling her way down the hall. Jax was just entering the front door from smoking when he saw her stumbling her way into the living room. He rushed over to grab her before she fell.

"Woah there, Darlin'!" He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and back to help support her

He quickly moved them to the sectional and eased her down on it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, taking a seat on her right

"Ugh.. feel funny." She said, furrowing her brows in confusion

"Well, Chibs gave you and anti-inflammatory, muscle relaxer and a pain killer." Jax chuckled, watching her face carefully

"It… messes with my head….feel so…odd." She stated, closing her eyes, "Feel….. ugh…"

"It's alright. Don't worry about anything. You've got some days off work and I've got some painkillers and anti-inflammatories to help with the shoulder." Jax explained

"What are…. Are you doing…. In my house?" She asked quietly

"I drove you home from the shop. You were in no shape to drive. Hell you're really in no shape to be by yourself right now." Jax stated

"Mmmkay….." She said, "Gonna go…. Change."

Jax watched as she stood up and started stumbling her way back towards the hallway. He was worried she was going to fall and cause more damage to her already injured shoulder so he got up and helped her to the bedroom. She was wanting to change clothes but was having a hard time just getting her shirt over her head. He had to dig around in her drawers to find the short and tank set she was wanting.

He finally found what she wanted so he threw them on the bed next to her. The drugs were making her quite groggy and she had a hard time with simple tasks. She had her jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and was trying to get them down her legs. Jax never had any trouble with women. Most threw themselves at the blond haired blue eyed bad boy biker. This woman was keeping everyone at arms' length so he was feeling slightly guilty about stripping her down to her underwear. He had to admit, however, that she was quite the attractive young woman.

He helped her get into her pajamas, back into bed, and under the covers. He made sure there was nothing she needed, although he was sure she couldn't really tell him if she did, and was about to leave her. She suddenly reached out and grabbed ahold of his arm. It surprised him so he quickly turned around.

"Something you need?" Jax quietly asked, leaning down so he could hear her

_"__Be careful…." _She whispered, _"Can't trust anyone…."_

"Why do you say that?" He asked, quite curious

_"__People can't be trusted."_ She swallowed

"I'm staying in your house until you're well enough to take care of yourself. Do you not trust me?" He questioned

_"__Can't….. decide…."_ She replied, furrowing her brows

"I brought you to the clubhouse so Chibs could help doctor you. Then I drove you to your house and helped get you into bed. Do you still not trust me? I haven't, and I won't, hurt you, Darlin'." Jax quietly told her as he knelt down by her bed

_"__Trust you."_ She finally relented

"Good. Now get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." He smiled at her

When he returned to the living room, he found a text from Clay. Gemma would be coming over in the morning to do the laundry and do some cleaning around the house. Jax chuckled to himself. He slipped out of his shoes and kutte then sat down on the sectional.


	14. Get the fuck out of my house!

Gemma brought a heating pad for Kalila figuring the younger woman didn't have one. Clay was at the clubhouse with Bobby, Chibs, Tig, Happy, and Juice. They knew where she was going to be, and where Jax still was, so they stayed at the clubhouse discussing the "latest developments". Tig was quite certain she had been telling them the truth. Clay wanted to know if she didn't know these other bikers than what did they seem to want with her?

Tig mentioned about her coming in second out of over a hundred contestants and that she was either that good or they were really terrible. Juice laughed making them all look at him funny. He'd always been treated like the "slow" cousin everyone just tolerated because he was "slow". When they needed information he was their go-to man. The strange looks he was being given just made him laugh even more. He'd been teaching himself some new tricks in his downtime. Tricks such as hacking into camera feeds. He pulled up the footage at the Civic Center for his brothers to watch.

He'd filtered out the video so they only saw her fights. Seeing what she could do concerned Clay. If she turned against them, she could do some serious damage to his brothers. Happy was a bit worried about that too. It just turned Tig on to see her go all out on her opponent. Bobby was starting to think perhaps she should be teaching more than just Jax how to properly fight. Sure, they had all gotten into many fist fights before. Most could hold their own for a while but inevitably they all turned to their guns or knives. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to learn some of the stuff she knew!

These matches were very intense. Every pair of eyes were watching the screens not wanting to miss a moment of Kalila's fights. Gemma pulled in behind the mustang and parked. In true Gemma fashion, she didn't even knock she just walked right in as if she owned the place. Jax was in the kitchen making coffee and there was no sign of the girl. She greeted her son with a hug and kiss on the cheek before asking about Kalila.

She was taking a bath to help get over the weird feeling from the drugs she'd taken the day before. Her shoulder was still hurting but not as bad as when it was out of socket. She dressed in a pair of jeans and black tank before heading out to the kitchen. She was shocked to not only see Jax in her house but Gemma as well. The Matriarch greeted her cordially before asking how she was feeling.

"Why are you in my house?" Kalila questioned

"I stayed the night to make sure you were ok." Jax replied

"I just came over to check on you and help clean." Gemma stated

"Thank you both but I neither need anyone to look after me or help me do shit." Kalila stated, trying to hide the pain she was in, "Please leave."

Jax was about to say something when her front door opened up. She watched as three bikers just strolled into her house.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you just strolling in here like you own the damn joint?!" She demanded

Tig just laughed which made her angry.

"Because we do own this house. You're just renting it from us." Bobby replied with a grin

"Doesn't mean that gives you the right to enter my residence any time you fucking feel like it! Get out. All of you. **NOW**." Kalila angrily stated

"Darlin' we're not the enemy. Calm down." Jax stated with as calming voice as he could muster

"You're an independent woman. I get it. But you're injured. You can't take on three big guys all by yourself in your condition." Gemma calmly explained making Kalila laugh

"You don't fucking know me or what I'm capable of. Get the fuck out of my house!" She demanded

"We're not going anywhere, Doll." Tig replied

"Ok look! Everyone is getting a little heated. We're only here to help. You're injured, we're not going to hurt you. Trust me, ok?" Jax, voice getting quieter as he spoke directly to her

"I'm going to do your laundry and clean up some." Gemma stated with finality

"You need to rest. Let's sit down." Jax calmly said

Tig followed Gemma to the bedroom to gather her laundry. As Gemma was poking around for laundry, Tig was going through her stuff to see what he could find. He finally came across a check that was still in her bag.

"I found something!" Tig exclaimed, handing the check to Gemma

"Seven and a half grand? For what?" Gemma asked, looking over the check in her hands, "Kalila Brennan."

"Let's go ask her." Tig stated before darting out of the room

"Why do you have a check for nearly ten grand?" Tig demanded, cold ice blue eyes staring at Kalila

"Why the hell do you have my check?" She retorted

"Answer the question." Bobby stated

"I don't think it's any of your damn business." She was quick to bite back

"Darlin', it'll be better to just answer." Jax quietly told her

"You don't honestly think people don't get shit for winning those competitions? As I said, I came in second. That was my prize. First place got a full ten grand." She huffed as she stared down the SAA

"Ok. Do you need to drop it in the bank?" Gemma asked

"I need to cash it." Kalila replied without even glancing at the Matriarch

"I can drive you to my bank. Maybe we can have breakfast and get to know one another." Gemma offered

"Thanks but…" Kalila started out

"Sounds like a plan." Bobby interrupted

Kalila was starting to feel trapped. She really hated being forced into doing something she didn't want to do. On top of that she was pretty sure these bikers weren't going to leave her home while she was gone. With a huff, she pushed Tig out of her way so she could get to her bedroom to grab her purse and get into her black and white Adidas. Gemma may have been right about her not being able to take on the four bikers in her house but she had fought while being injured before. She was confident in her skills.

Gemma led her out to her car leaving all four bikers in her home unattended. Not that that had really mattered since Tig had been going through her stuff even while she was still there. As soon as Gemma and Kalila had left, Jax laid into them.

"Look, this woman does not trust people. She doesn't know those other bikers, doesn't know about the meth, and she sure as hell doesn't trust anyone in the club, in the town, anywhere. She won't help us if she doesn't trust us." Jax exclaimed

"We needed to know where that check came from!" Tig defended himself

"You're going about things the wrong way, Tig. Jax is right, she won't help us if she doesn't trust us. If she's not helping us then she's more susceptible to helping them." Ratboy stated, backing up his VP

"Then what do you suggest we do, VP?" Bobby asked

"Give me some time. Mom spooked her the other day with all the questions she was firing at her. Being aggressive with her obviously doesn't work. She doesn't trust people for a reason. Let me find out why, give me time to break through with her." Jax implored

"Your call, VP." Tig stated with a shrug

Tig sent the name over to Juice so he could start a new search on this woman. At least now they had her last name! Juice immediately began searching her full name. Bobby had called Clay to let him know what had transpired at her house. Clay was both amused and concerned. Not many people had the nerve to stand up to any member of the Sons, much less with four of them. She definitely didn't understand who they were in the community or had heard about them.

"She's from Texas, right?" Juice asked, making Happy nod silently

"There's a Brennan family from some small town in Texas that had some controversy. Mother's boyfriend killed the father. The mother beat the shit out of their eight year old daughter." Juice reported, "After that, the mother packed up and left the girl by herself."

"What do you mean 'left the girl by herself'?" Clay questioned, furrowing his brows

"I mean she locked the house up and left. The girl was basically left by herself. A few weeks later the mother returned to find the kid. The girl wound up beaten nearly to death but the mom didn't step in to do anything about it. She was eventually found and is now in prison." Juice explained

"Hmm." Clay simply stated

"That's not all. She was put into foster homes twice. Each time she was neglected and had to basically fend for herself. The second time she ran away, they never caught her. It appears she remained on the streets but she did manage to graduate high school."

**-x-x-x-**

Gemma walked in with Kalila knowing that the teller would cash her check with no questions and no problems. It was quite a lot of money to be carrying around, especially with another rival biker club on the loose. It took over an hour for the bank to gather that much cash. Once the cash had been gathered, the ladies were called up to get it. One large envelope contained all Kalila's money and she quickly slipped it into her purse.

Gemma drove them to the diner for breakfast while the boys continued searching her home. Kalila's pain meds had already worn off. Gemma watched the young woman carefully and could tell she was in pain. Gemma ordered her breakfast and waited for Kalila to order hers. The two women sat in silence while Gemma sized up the smaller woman.

"So, what was that back at the house?" Gemma questioned

"What do you mean?" Kalila innocently asked

"About being in your house and how suspicious you are." Gemma retorted

"I don't know you people. I'm here to teach martial arts. All I want is to be left the fuck alone." Kalila retorted, staring at Gemma

"Why?" Gemma asked, cocking her eyebrow

"People can't be trusted. I'm here for a job and that's all. Just leave me alone and I'll stay out of your way as well. Why can't you understand that?" Kalila hissed

The waitress brought their food and refilled glasses. Gemma waited for her to leave before she turned her attention back to the younger woman.

"You just haven't met trust-worthy people. That's all. Having family and friends can be great and fulfilling. Why do you seem to loathe that? Why are you so intent on staying alone?" Gemma questioned

"The only person someone can depend on is themselves." Kalila retorted

Gemma reached over the table and grabbed Kalila's right hand. The redhead just looked up confused.

"You're in Charming now, Sweetheart. Things are different here." Gemma replied, softening her voice

Kalila huffed and snatched her hand back. It took Gemma aback at her behavior. When Kalila was done, she threw a $20 on the table and left. It paid for their whole ticket. Gemma wasn't going to run after her, that wasn't her style. Instead, she sat there sipping her coffee before calling her husband. She was quick to let him know what had transpired. He, in turn, informed her of what they had discovered. She was shocked, to say the least, and wanted to know who else knew. Clay had already called Jax to make sure he was privy to this information.


	15. This fucking town isn't right for me!

Clay called Jax as soon as they'd found out about her. Or what little they had found out about her. As Clay sat in his seat at the head of the table, he began to think. This new bit of information about this young woman changed things. How could he best use this to his advantage? How could he use this girl to draw out the other bikers and get to the bottom of the meth pushing?

Juice sat at his computer staring at the screen. As much as they all wanted to know about this woman, Juice was starting to wish he'd never found it. She'd had a hard life, from what he could tell, and he was wondering how she came from living on the streets to being so amazing in martial arts. He wanted to sit down and chat with her. Find out what the whole story was about her. Upon knowing her name, he was able to track down where the one scar came from.

It was the one in between her shoulder blades. According to the hospital records, she'd gotten into quite the fight and was stabbed. Her statement to the police was that she was trying to defend herself from a couple guys who were trying to physically and sexually assault her. In the struggle against one assailant, the other took out a large knife, stuck it into her back and tried to run it downwards. They underestimated the fight in her, however! Juice really wanted to hear the whole story from her on this.

Jax was stunned. This was definitely the root of her trust issues! He relayed the information to Tig, Bobby and Ratboy. The FO and SAA were still a bit hesitant about her. The information just made Ratboy more curious about this woman. Tig had been through everything in the house and they didn't find anything. She didn't own much, really.

"Find anything else?" Jax questioned as Tig entered the living room

"Nothing." The SAA replied, plopping down on the chaise part of the sectional, "Except a bag of cash."

"Bag of cash?" Bobby questioned

"Yeah. Several grand. Big bills, small bills, some in money bands, some not." Tig replied

"Well she did tell Gemma she was only cashing that check." Ratboy stated with a shrug, "Why doesn't she trust banks and shit though?"

"It's all part of the trust issues I guess." Jax replied

"She answered questions when Jax told her to. Maybe she'll open up to him." Tig stated, "He does seem to have that effect on women!"

The guys all laughed knowing damn well what was implied. Jax Teller had a reputation for being a man-whore. In the past few years things had slowed down, in that respect, for him and he was now wanting more stable relationships than ones all about sex. Not that he would turn down a booty all when he had all that pent-up sexual energy. The rumbling of a Harley could be heard pulling up to the house. A minute or so later, Chibs walked through the door with his medical kit.

The guys were just sitting around chatting about club business when Kalila burst through the door. She glared at all five men in her living room as she stalked to her bedroom. Chibs looked over at Jax for an explanation. Bobby got the Scotsman up to speed on what had happened that morning. Jax got up to go check on her. Bobby was telling the resident medic about what they'd been told by Clay on her. Chibs just wanted to check on her and make sure she was ok.

Gemma walked in and immediately asked if Kalila had made it home. Tig just laughed and pointed down the hall. Jax was knocking on her bedroom door trying to get her to open up. Gemma headed down the hall to talk to her. Not only had she shut the door but she'd locked it as well. They had tried very hard to get her to open up the door but she dug her heels in and refused. While people were knocking on her bedroom door, she was packing up her few possessions.

She had two medium bags, one large bag, and one small bag. Jax and Gemma were shoved aside as she burst through her bedroom door and headed down the hallway. The other four people in the living were also quite shocked to see her stalking through with her bags.

"Kalila! Stop!" Jax yelled, briskly walking after her, "Please!"

She wasn't having any part of it. Since Gemma's car was blocking her in, she just headed down the street. Jax turned towards his mother as he got to the front door and firmly told her to stay put. She looked at him in shock before he slammed the door shut. He jogged towards the obviously pissed off petite woman. It didn't take him long to catch up. He grabbed her right arm and forced her to stop walking.

"What's wrong, Darlin'? Why are you just taking off?" Jax questioned

"I told you this fucking town wasn't right for me. You bastards don't know how to keep your noses out of other peoples' lives! You don't know how to leave people the fuck alone!" She yelled, "Get the fuck away from me! Leave me alone!"

"NO! Tell me the real reason you're running." Jax demanded, tightening his grip on her arm

She fought her natural instincts of fight-or-flight. Fighting him then running off was what she normally did. There was something about him, and she was fighting it hard, that drew her to him.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" She sighed

"Chibs is here to look at your shoulder and bruises. Come back to the house. Let him look you over and then you and I can talk in private." Jax offered

Her pain level was getting worse. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk very far. Sighing again, she merely nodded. He took most of her bags for her as he walked her back to her house. As they entered, everyone stopped their conversations to look at the pair. He shook his head no as he walked her down the hall to her bedroom. Gemma was starting to follow but he yelled over his shoulder for everyone but Chibs to stay in the living room.

Jax didn't want her to know that they knew most of her story. He wanted her to tell him in her own words what had happened. Chibs entered the master bedroom and shut the door. Jax set all the bags on the floor by the dresser as she plopped down on the side of her bed. Chibs immediately got to checking on her bruises and shoulder. She winced in pain, and hissed a time or two, but tried to keep things under wraps.

Chibs handed her an anti-inflammatory pill and a lower dose of the painkiller he'd given her yesterday. Once he had finished looking her over, Jax nodded towards the door. Chibs just nodded back and quickly left the room. Gemma shot out of her seat to ask Chibs what was going on. The Scotsman just shrugged his shoulders and said all he had done was take a look at her shoulder to make sure it was healing properly. Gemma frowned, hating not knowing what was going on. The Queen Bee told Tig to go and see what was happening. A few minutes later he returned stating that Jax had told him to tell everyone to stay in the living room until giving other instructions.

It was out of character for the VP to just order his brothers, and especially his mother, around that way but it also spoke to the seriousness of the situation. With nothing else to do, Gemma went to get the laundry going. She needed to keep herself busy while she waited to hear from Jax. Tig was on the phone with Clay explaining the little outburst and what had happened since then. The President was getting more concerned about this women. Not just because she could be a threat to the club.

If this rival club was after her then they either want something she has or want her for something. Until they figured out what that was, they had to keep her close. It was for her own safety and her own good. He hoped whatever Jax was doing was going to work on the girl. He went back to continue working on a car that had come into the shop a few days ago while he thought about the situation at hand.

"Ok. We need to have a long conversation. I need to know all about you and in return, I'll tell as much as I can about the club and myself." Jax stated

"What the hell do you people fucking want from me?" She exclaimed

"Tell me about you. Where did you come from? Where's your family? Why do you have these extreme trust issues? Who taught you how to fight?" Jax questioned

He watched as she sighed, "I have no family. That's where everything starts."

He just nodded for her to go on. She hadn't really opened up to anyone or told a single soul the whole truth about herself. She never trusted anyone to let them get close.

"If I tell you all about me, will you fuckers leave me alone and quit asking questions?" She stated, trying to give him the 'evil eye'

He nodded silently just wanting her to open. They already knew about her but he wanted to hear things from her point of view. Her body had started to tremble slightly as she thought back to what had started her on the path she was on.

"My parents hated one another. My dad loved me but mom… not so much. She cheated on him since before I could remember. I remember the day my mother's boyfriend killed my dad. There was so much fighting and shit breaking. I tried to stop it…." She started, taking a deep breath, "My mother….. she um….beat the shit out of me for it. After that, the mother packed up and left me by herself."

"What do you mean 'left you by herself'?" Jax questioned, turning his body towards her

"I mean she locked the house up and left. I couldn't get into my home. I wound up having to find shelter for myself. Have you ever been homeless? It's not a fun experience. Not knowing where your next meal is coming from, unsure of who to go for help. I didn't know what to do. I didn't think my teachers would believe me.

A few weeks later mom returned to find me. I was never sure why she came back. All she did was let her flavor of the month nearly beat me to death. She didn't step in to do anything about it. That was the first real lesson she ever taught me. She left me there to die." Kalila explained

"I was put into foster homes twice. Each time I wasn't allowed to eat or bathe, I had limited clothes and they wouldn't even wash my clothes. I basically had to basically fend for myself. I was caught and beaten into unconsciousness." She told him, "Thankfully I was moved to a second home but that wasn't much better. The second time I ran, I was never caught. It was then that I realized the only person I could count on was myself."

"So what happened after all that?" Jax asked

"I grew up on the streets. Learned to defend myself, learned how to fist fight. Did my best to stay in school but it wasn't easy. Lived day to day. Some of the homeless folks looked after me, especially when I was younger." She confessed

She looked at him but couldn't read his emotions. It was a bit scary telling all of this to someone who's basically a stranger but at the same time it felt good to just let it all out.

"So how did you get into martial arts?" He asked

"After getting into a particularly nasty fight, which wasn't exactly a low-key kind of fight, there was this older man who approached me. Even though I was only 14, he took me under his wing and taught me all he knew about the martial arts." She explained, "He eventually set me up with a close friend of his for advanced training. We started small. With the competitions and such I mean. By the time I was 21, I was one of the top female underground martial artist in the US."

"Oh damn. Only seven years of martial arts training & competitions and you're one of the best in the US?" He exclaimed, staring at her

He had to admit that was impressive.

"Yep. I train hard when I can. Keep myself in shape. Always learning new techniques and new styles of martial arts." She replied with a half-smile

"Then why do you seem to be living off the grid? Why didn't you have a car? Why were you staying in a motel instead of buying a house?" He asked, firing question after question at her again

"I don't trust people. Staying in one place for too long leads to people asking too many questions. No point in sticking around any one place." She shrugged

"You've made that statement about asking questions and that leading to bad shit. Explain that."

"I learned a long time ago to keep my head down and out of the way. Every time I've ever seen someone being questioned by the cops, there's always someone who wants to beat the shit out of them for whatever they think that person knows or saw." She tried to explain, "Even if they didn't actually see or hear anything. Better to just keep your nose out of other people's shit and your head down, ya know?"

"You like living off the grid so people won't bother you. I get it." Jax stated

"People don't seem to really bother me when they think I'm helpless and homeless." She chuckled

This was very interesting!

"It sounds like you've never met anyone who didn't betray your trust. I get that, really. But pushing everyone away simply because you're afraid to trust isn't really good either." Jax stated

She huffed at his words.

"Let me tell you about me and the club. I trust my brothers with my life. I trust them to have my back when I need them." He stated

She sat there, watching his face and body language, as she listened to him telling her all about his "club" which was better known in the community at the Sons of Anarchy. He explained how the club came into existence, who ran it, his position in the club, and where his mother fit in. She found it odd that his mother was so revered with these outlaw bikers but most women, according to Jax, were considered "sweet-butts" and "crow-eaters". Upon hearing that she was the wife of one of the late founders and now the wife of the current President it made a little more sense.

He explained how most women were treated, about being an "Ol lady", and their general ideas on women who weren't the aforementioned names (sweet-butts/crow-eaters). They were respectful when shown the same courtesy. He told her a little bit about what they did, leaving out names, dates, and important details, which was really just giving her the basics. She remained quiet as he talked about what he clearly kept close to his heart. The club to him was like martial arts to her.


	16. Getting To Know One Another

They talked about family, food, and bikes. After the heavy conversation about her life and club they both felt more at ease with a lighter conversation. He wanted to gain her trust but he also wanted to get to know her. After a while, the topic of conversation came back to her. She was getting uncomfortable at talking about herself. When his phone rang, she sighed with relief.

She tuned him out as he talked to whomever had called him and began looking around her bedroom. A few minutes later, he was off the phone. He watched her in silence as she just took in her surroundings. When she realized he wasn't talking, she turned towards him.

"Gemma wants to cook dinner tonight. For everyone that's already here. Why don't you introduce yourself to my brothers and start things off right?" Jax offered

"Look, I don't want to get to know any of you." She retorted, looking away from him

"You're mistrusting of us and most of my brothers are mistrusting of you. Things got off on the wrong foot here. Get to know us and let us get to know you. There's some things you need to know that I haven't told you yet." Jax told her

"Like what?" She stated

He hated having to tell her this but knew if he wanted her to trust him… to trust the club…. then he would have to tell her.

"There's a rival club we think has their eye on you. We know for a fact that they have someone with eyes on you." He stated

She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"We do think it's a threat. Someone is pushing meth in Charming and we noticed it right after you came to town." Jax informed

"What?! And you think I have something to do with that shit?!" She exclaimed, clearly shocked

"No we don't. But it's suspicious that people started showing signs of severe meth use shortly after you came here. I think the three bikers from your class are part of the rival club. I think they're taking your class for reasons other than keeping tabs on you." Jax explained

"So you're here to save me? To keep me safe from the big bad wolf?" She stated sarcastically and jumping up off the bed, "Let me tell you something…. I took care of myself quite well before you bastards came along!"

"I understand that. Why don't we drop this, introduce yourself, and have a good meal. We can talk to Clay, the club's President and my step-father, tomorrow and get all our facts straight." Jax offered

She stopped her pacing and looked at him. Staring at him she realized she'd have to play this little game or she'd never get them out of her house!

"Fine. If I have dinner with you lot. Will you leave my house then?" She stated

He grinned at her, "I can't promise anything."

She rolled her eyes at him as he stood. He walked over to her and grabbed both her arms just under her shoulders. She stared up at him, stared into those blue eyes, wondering what he was about to do.

"Listen to me. I am not going to hurt you, Darlin'. My club isn't going to hurt you. If you only trust one person, trust me." He implored

She barely nodded making him smile once again. He led her out of her bedroom and into the living room. Gemma was busy in the kitchen making a good-smelling dinner for them.

"This is Tig, he's our Sergeant-At-Arms. The one with the beard is Bobby and he's our Financial Officer. You know Chibs, he's our resident medic. The young guy over there is Ratboy and he's not an officer of any sort." Jax stated, pointing everyone out

"I'm…. my name is Kalila." She stated, taking a deep breath, "It's nice to meet you."

"Why the change in mood?" Tig questioned, raising an eyebrow

From what the SAA had gathered, she didn't really like them. Not for reasons like Hale didn't like them either. He found her… odd.

"Look, everyone got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." Jax said, trying to get his point across

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Kalila." Ratboy stated with a smile

"Kalila, tell us about your competitions." Bobby stated, voice soft and calm

"Well they're brutal, as you can see." She laughed, holding her injured shoulder, "Physically and mentally demanding but very fulfilling."

"Can you elaborate?" Ratboy asked trying to understand how someone could actually like beating the hell out of one another

"Well, it's a very competitive sport. It pits one fighter against another and they're usually… roughly… equally trained. It's style versus style in these fights. Not everyone has the exact same training or the uses the exact same martial arts styles.

It's not boring like boxing. The same few moves and dodges. You never know what's coming! You're using all four limbs to fight with, not just two hands. It's…. a sport but not a game. And there's no standing eight count." She said, obviously passionate about what she was talking about

"Well now I want to see you actually fight!" Tig laughed, ice blue eyes twinkling

"If that's true I'm sure I can find a good sanctioned fight somewhere close." She told them

Bobby nodded his head while Ratboy smiled at her. Jax had wandered into the kitchen to talk to his mother. He needed her to know why he did what he did and about the conversation he'd had with Kalila. This was her son, so of course she forgave him, but she really wanted to hear what he had to say. He told her about the conversation he'd had with the younger woman and how he was trying to build trust. Jax asked his mom to not be so abrasive with her and to let Kalila get to know them on her own terms.

Gemma didn't like the way her son was handling things but he was adamant about it. Happy was doing some recon with one of the other guys. They were trying to find out where this other biker club was located at. The other bikers just led them to a cheap motel. The two Sons were prepared to camp all night watching them if need be. Spike, Charlie, and Juan were staying at the motel so as to not inadvertently lead anyone to where their boss had set up shop.

"So Kalila… how long do yeh think yeh'll be outta commission?" Chibs asked

"Couple days. Then I'll be able to start training again." She replied

"Where do you train? How do you train?" Tig questioned

"By practicing martial arts. Usually when I get injured, I'll add more stretching and flexibility exercises to my regiment and if I have access to a pool I'll also add some aqua therapy." She explained

"Jax has a pool at his house. Don't you need someone to go against when you train?" Tig stated, glancing at his VP

"It usually helps but I can use a punching bag if there's no one I can spar against." She shrugged, ignoring the comment about the pool & Jax

"Wouldn't it be better teh have someone teh go against when yeh practice?" Chibs questions

"Well of course. As I said, it's not just physical but mental as well. I have enough experience under my belt that I can train with a punching bag and still be ready for my next competition." She stated with a half-smile

"You can always use me as your punching bag!" Tig stated, wiggling his eyebrows

"You're too squishy for me." She retorted without even batting an eyelash

Everyone laughed at the exchange. The room started to relax some, Kalila included. A few minutes later, Gemma called everyone to the table. Kalila walked into the dining room and stopped when she saw the table. The table had been set including a glass of sweet tea at one setting, a glass of wine at another, and beers set out in front of the others. Gemma had gone all-out. Home-made pot roast with carrots, celery, and onions, salad, rolls, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes and gravy made from the pot roast juices. It smelled and looked incredible!

Gemma nodded towards the setting with the tea so she moved to have a seat. The Matriarch sat where the wine was at while all the guys found seats around them. It had been a long time since she had such a wonderful home-made meal like this. Although Kalila could cook some, she didn't usually make meals like this. Especially since it was just her. Gemma watched the younger woman as she ate. It became obvious that the girl didn't eat like this much and it bothered the Queen Bee.

Bobby got Kalila talking more about how the martial arts competitions worked. She was as passionate about the martial arts and competitions as the boys were about the club and as Gemma was about her family. Kalila found herself happily talking about martial arts, MMA, competitions, and the like as these people seemed to be truly interested. She hadn't come across many people who were actually interested in what she was.

"So how is Jax coming along in class?" Gemma inquired

The question took Kalila off guard making most of them laugh slightly.

"Well…. He needs to practice more. But I can see some potential in him. He could be pretty good if he applied himself." Kalila expertly replied

"Would you mind showing some of us some moves?" Ratboy suddenly asked, "When you're feeling better of course."

"I'll happily teach you anything you want to know." She replied with a smile

Jax watched the exchange between Kalila and Ratboy. The smile she flashed was genuine. Everything she did when talking about MMA or martial arts was genuine.

"I don't think some of our brothers would be able to make it through a lesson, though!" Jax laughed

She laughed too.

"As long as they're not in as bad a shape as James then they'll be alright." Kalila stated

Jax knew who she was referring to and it made him laugh as well. Gemma, as well as his brothers, just looked between the pair as they had their "moment".

"Have you noticed how into it Sarah is?" Jax asked

Kalila laughed a bit, "I've seen her type many, many times. Bored house wives who want something to do. Something they can take home to their hubby and show off. It's the same as those women who take the pole-dancing classes."

Gemma just nodded as she sat there listening to the conversation.

"Why did yeh get into it deh first place?" Chibs questioned

"Self defense. I'd already gotten into street fighting to protect myself. After one really nasty fight, this gentleman approached me promising he could teach me better ways of doing that." Kalila stated

The whole group just looked at her. Of course they already knew how she grew up but hearing her speak of it just made it more real to them.

"Aye. Figured out yeh had a knack for it." Chibs stated

"Exactly." She replied with a smile as she thought about the gentleman she'd been referring to, "He said I took to it like a duck to water."

"Were your parents ever into martial arts?" Ratboy questioned

"Not that I know of." She frowned, "But come to think of it, my dad really loved watching boxing matches."

As Gemma watched the young woman, she could see her relaxing some. She may not trust them just yet but there was a crack in her walls. It appears that her son was cracking her defenses. What he was doing was working but he wasn't going about it the typical Jax way. What did that say about him? Or about Kalila? After dinner, and after everything had been cleaned up, her guests finally left her house. Jax was the last to leave.


	17. Anxious meeting

The next morning Jax was pounding on her front door. He was about to call Juice to check their cameras to make sure she was alright. Chibs had given her all the meds she needed, including the painkillers, so he was a bit worried about her. Knocking louder than before, he hoped to wake her up. He'd promised Clay he would bring her by so they could meet and talk about a few things. As he was taking his phone out of his pocket, the door squeaked open. Looking up, his jaw dropped.

She was wearing a cute little white belly tank and a set of pink lacey boy shorts that barely covered her ass. Her hair was flying in all directions and he could tell she literally just rolled out of bed. She simply turned and walked back into her living room so he was quick to follow and shut the door behind him. It was nearly 9 o'clock now and he needed to get to the shop. He followed her into the kitchen where she was haphazardly making coffee.

"Good mornin' Darlin'." Jax stated

"Mmmm." Was her only reply

He smiled even though she couldn't see it. Although he was trying to be good, he couldn't help but notice just how toned her legs & ass were. His eyes roamed up and down just drinking in her petite frame as she stumbled back towards her bedroom. Once the coffee was done, he poured two cups. As he was fixing his cup, she emerged from her bedroom and this time she was fully dressed in a pair of ripped to hell jeans, black tank, and black & white Adidas.

"Clay is anxious to meet you." Jax stated as she took a sip of her coffee

"You're not leading me to my death are you?" She questioned, eyes twinkling, as she looked at him

He was shocked!

"What?! Why on Earth would you ask that?" He questioned

"I've heard rumors about motorcycle clubs. Nothing personal." She replied

He grinned before asking if she was ready to head out. With nothing else to do, having a week off from work to recover, she nodded. He rode his Dyna while she followed him in her Mustang. Much to her surprise, it wasn't far from her house to where the blond was leading her. When they pulled in, at first it just looked like an ordinary mechanics shop. After she parked and climbed out she started looking around.

She noticed the long line of motorcycles and then the large building at the back of the property. She walked towards Jax who was standing by his bike. He was talking with another man wearing the same leather vests as all the other guys she'd met so far. The VP turned to see where Kalila was at and found her mere feet from them. He flashed her that Teller grin before asking her to follow him.

All these bikers staring at her was making her uncomfortable. Her defenses were up and she was ready to fight at the slightest sign of trouble. Although she had opened up to Jax, she wasn't really trusting of the rest of them. Of course she'd never really trusted people who hung out in large groups like this. Someone told Jax Clay was waiting for them in the Chapel. She wondered where on Earth they stored a church in this building!

"Glad you could make it." The elder man stated as they entered the room

Jax told her to have a seat as he walked around the table and had a seat to the other man's immediate left. She took the seat to the man's right as Jax introduced the pair. He asked her to tell Clay about herself. She looked at the blond funny but he just smiled warmly at her. He was reassuring, in his glance at least, so she decided to trust the blond man. With a deep breath she began to tell Clay all about her childhood. He sat there listening to what she told him trying to figure out how to best to use her.

Clay just nodded most of the time while puffing on his cigar. He wanted to know how she had come to be such a fighter. She explained about the gentleman who had taken her under his wing and taught her all about martial arts. The Patriarch just nodded silently.

"Give me a reason why I should trust you." Clay stated

It took them both by surprise when she started laughing. Who the fuck was this guy to ask her to give **HIM** a reason why he should trust her? Clay just started at her while Jax sort of smirked.

"I don't rightly give a fuck if you trust me or not. Frankly I don't trust a single one of you. How do I know that once my back is turned you lot won't put a bullet in my head for the fucking fun of it?" She demanded

Clay looked at her in disbelief. Was this woman for real?

"We don't hurt women. Or children." Clay retorted

"Pardon me if you haven't given me a reason to trust you." She countered, crossing her arms across her chest

"What do you want from us?" Clay asked

Once again she began laughing.

"You're the fuckers who won't leave **ME** alone." She stated

"Like I told the guys last night, we all started out on the wrong foot. I think we can all be friends. Trust is built so let's all work on that. I did have to tell her about that rival club who's keeping an eye on her. Why don't you go into more detail about that." Jax stated, trying to ease the rising tension

"There's a rival biker club that just moved into town around the same time you did. We're pretty sure they're the ones pushing meth in Charming. For some reason they're keeping tabs on you but we haven't figured out why yet." Clay stated before taking a puff of his cigar

She just looked at the older man waiting for him to tell her something that Jax hadn't already.

"We're sure the three bikers from your class are part of that rival club. Personally I'm curious as to why they're taking your class. You're being tailed most of time so it's not for keeping tabs on you. What can you tell us about them?" Clay stated

"Not much really. They were some of the first to join the class. Sometimes they arrive late and they always bolt right after class." Kalila shrugged

"They got pushy the other day." Jax stated

"Oh yeah. They seem to be impatient about what I'm teaching." Kalila stated

"Impatient? Explain." Clay stated

"It's like I'm not teaching enough fast enough for them or something." She thoughtfully replied, "The owner, Don, and I have been talking about splitting the classes into four skill levels. Those guys would be booted into the 'Intermediate' category."

"Interesting. Listen, we don't anyone pushing drugs in our town. Somehow you're in the middle of all this shit even if you don't wanna be. Help us figure out what's going on." Clay stated

"And why should I do that?" Kalila questioned, crossing her arms across her chest

"It's mutually beneficial. We get these drug-pushing assholes out of our town and you lose whatever threat they are posing to you." Clay stated

She looked between Clay and Jax as she thought about what he had said. If these bikers were right, she would probably need help in dealing with them. She'd never had anyone "tailing her" or "keeping tabs on her" before. Perhaps helping them would be best for her after all. Jax watched as she thought about what they'd discussed. He really hoped she would stick around town although he didn't really know why.

"Alright. What exactly do you want me to do?" Kalila asked

Her voice had softened and didn't sound so defensive. At least to Jax.

"I think just doing what you've been doing is best. Try to get them to open up at the studio. See if you can listen in to any of their conversations to catch anything of importance." Jax immediately piped up

"Doesn't sound too bad. I'll come to you with any information I acquire." Kalila stated

"We'll keep you safe and hopefully out of the line of fire." Clay added

She agreed as she looked between the pair. Clay gave the young woman a friendly smile as they all stood up from this little meeting. She wasn't sure getting "in bed" with a biker gang was a good idea but for now, she was going to give Jax a little trust and see where this goes. She followed the bikers out of the room. Bobby watched her carefully as she walked out of the clubhouse to her car. The Financial Officer was still a bit suspicious of her but he was keeping his mouth shut for the time being.

As Jax caught up to Kalila, he told her he would drive her home. She still wasn't 100% and, although she'd never tell anyone this, she really did need to take it easy and get some rest. The ride to her house was spent in silence. He waited for her to open the door before walking in. Nothing appeared out of place but he would be doing a search after she laid down. He watched as she slipped out of her shoes, left them by the front door, and then headed down the hall to her bedroom.

"I guess you're sticking around?" She stated when she saw him enter

"Yeah. You just get some rest, OK?" He replied, leaning against the doorframe to her bedroom

She didn't really like having people in her house that she didn't trust. The pills she just took coupled with shoulder made her very sleepy. Stretching out on her bed, she relaxed and drifted off into sleep. After Jax left her bedroom, he began searching the house. The bugs they had planted were there as they should be. There were no other bugs that he could see and no signs that anyone had broken in.

Once he was satisfied the house was safe, he headed out to the backyard to check that out. There were no signs anyone had been snooping around or even in the backyard. Those other bikers may be keeping an eye on her but they hadn't been snooping around her home yet. Jax headed back inside and got settled on the couch. Clay knew to call him if he was needed so he wasn't worried.


	18. Bigger Class

"Alright, the girl is on board." Clay stated to the room as soon as Jax had left with Kalila

"There's something about this that still bothers me." Bobby stated

"Oh?" Clay questioned, looking around the room

"If she's not in with that other club, or whoever it is that's pushing the drugs, then why are they so interested in her?" Bobby questioned

The room was quiet as each man contemplated the questioned. Clay had wondered the same thing.

"What did she tell you?" Tig finally asked

"She doesn't trust us." Clay started out

"That's a given." Juice stated making several guys laugh

"All she knows for sure is that the three bikers from that other club seems anxious to learn more than what she's teaching." Clay replied

"I asked her last night if she would mind showing some of us some moves when she's feeling better." Ratboy piped up

"You know Clay that may not be a bad idea. Who knows if those three are teaching the rest of their club what she's teaching them." Tig stated, earning a few head nods

"When do you think she'll be up to that task? What would she need? Hell, what would we need?" Clay asked

"Give her a few more days to rest that shoulder. I'll talk to her when I go over to check on her later." Chibs replied

Clay just nodded before everyone dispersed to go back to working on cars at the shop. Don was sitting in his office going over plans. He had decided on adding some Sauna rooms, two Olympic sized swimming pools (both were heated), as well as a large room with several punching bags for patrons to practice what they were being taught. He would need to send out towels for cleaning a few times a week which was a great cover for moving drugs. Things were definitely looking good.

When she woke up, she heard voices in the living. Rolling her eyes, she figured it was Jax and some of the other guys from the "club" just hanging out in her house. It irritated her knowing they just came in as they pleased without her consent. She knew there wasn't much she could do about it since she was renting the house not buying it from them. Sure enough she saw Chibs, Ratboy, and Jax sitting in her living room.

"How yeh feelin'?" Chibs asked as soon as he saw her

"Shoulder hurts a little. Pretty hungry." She replied with a shrug

Everyone missed the ever-so-slight smile that graced Jax's lips briefly.

"I need teh check yeh out, make sure yeh healin alright." Chibs told her

She sat down on the couch, in between Jax and Ratboy, so the medic could look her over. She was still sore, as was to be expected, but she was healing pretty well. Jax asked Ratboy to cook dinner. The younger man got up and headed into the kitchen. As he left the room, Chibs looked over to Kalila.

"Kalila, we talked teh Clay about yeh possibly teachin' teh rest o' us some o' those moves." Chibs stated

"Oh?" Kalila simply stated

"Aye. We were wantin' teh know what yeh needed, what we needed, when yeh could do it, an anything else we need teh know." Chibs stated

She cocked her eyebrow at the Scotsman. Clay. That salt-and-pepper haired guy who was trying to intimidate her wanted her to teach those bikers martial arts? Jax and Chibs were both waiting to hear what she had to say.

"How many would I be teaching?" She questioned

"Me, Ratboy, Tiggy, Juice. Probably Jackie Boy there if he wanted to keep trainin'. We may have others but dat's all I can think of at deh moment." Chibs stated

"I would definitely like to keep training." Jax immediately stated before chuckling, "I wonder if we can get Bobby participating too?"

Chibs started chuckling too.

"I'm sure he'll stick teh baking and doin' Elvis impersonations." Chibs stated with a grin

"So five guys." She reiterated as she thought for a few moments, "We just need space enough for you to spread out and not knock into one another. Loose fitting clothing and good sneakers are best for movement."

"Do we need anythin' else?" Chibs questioned getting back to the topic at hand, "When can yeh can teach us?"

"Having bottles of water on hand couldn't hurt. Um, I suppose I can work with you guys after I get off work. How about an hour or so each evening Monday through Friday? Or is there a better schedule for you guys?" She stated

"I'll talk teh Clay when I get back deh clubhouse then let Jackson know." Chibs stated

Jax just nodded silently.

"Sounds good. When do you want to start?" She asked

"I'll ask Clay but I'd bet as soon as yeh could." Chibs stated

Ratboy entered the living room carrying two beers. He gave one to Chibs and the other to Jax. He winked at Kalila before trotting back into the kitchen. A minute or so later, he returned with a glass of tea for her. She smiled at him in thanks before he left them alone. She took a breath wondering what was going to happen next. Chibs' phone rang so he got up and went outside to answer his phone.

"So you're really going to do three hours of martial arts training a day?" Kalila questioned, turning to look at Jax

"Yeah. Would be good exercise. And it will definitely be beneficial should I find myself in a fist fight." Jax stated

She couldn't help but laugh at his statement. Hearing her laughing made him smile at her. She looked away quickly.

**-x-x-x-**

Less than a week later she was standing in the clubhouse trying to not look like she knew she was being watched. Jax was already there sitting at a small island bar with Clay and a few other guys. Chibs, the one she knew as Tig, Ratboy, and the too-happy guy known as Juice were getting dressed. She was getting a bit antsy knowing she was on their turf and that her class would have an audience.

"Good afternoon gentleman!" She greeted as the other four men approached her

It seemed odd to see them in anything but jeans, t-shirts, and leather. Clearly there were a few guys who were uncomfortable but stood there in line anyhow.

"We're going to start out with some warm-up exercises." Kalila started

"That shit is for pussies!" She heard a gravelly voice yell from across the room

Most of the guys who were there just laughed at the statement.

"Let me tell you why warm-ups are not only a good idea but in my class they're mandatory." She stated, ignoring the rude man, "Warm-ups and stretches are vital. The last thing you want to do is pull something. Continuously straining or pulling muscles can lead to long term damage which I'm sure none of you want."

"This is bullshit! Get to the ass-kicking!" Someone else yelled out

"Also, it increases blood flow to the heart and muscles which decreases the chance of having cardiac problems and helps with elasticity of the muscles. Warming up first increases the rate of energy production, decreases the likelihood of soft tissue injuries and actually reduces the stress on the heart." She stated, looking at the five men before her

"So what exactly do we have to do to warm up?" Juice asked

"What a girl, Juice!" Someone yelled out making her lose her temper

"Alright that's enough. Unless you're participating in this class then get the fuck out of this building!" She exclaimed angrily

"This is our building, you have no authority here." Happy growled at her

"Fine. I'm leaving." She stated as she walked to her gym bag and picked it up

"Woah! Where are you going?" Jax questioned

"Home." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world

"Why?" Juice asked

"I'm not going to be harassed. I'm not wasting my time on such bullshit. You can all just kiss my ass, I'm through with the lot of you." She defiantly stated, looking around the room

Before Jax could say anything, she turned on her heel and walked briskly to her car.

"Way to go you jack-asses!" Jax yelled before jogging to catch up to her

He was too late in reaching her as she peeled out of the Teller-Morrow lot a few seconds before he reached her car. Bobby walked over and asked if he was alright. The blond man ran a hand through his hair as he said he was fine. The Financial Officer knew better but said nothing. Juice was sitting at the bar just staring into the parking lot. He had actually been looking forward to learning some martial arts. The Intel Officer was pretty sure she wouldn't help them at all now.


	19. MMA Fight!

**A/N: I just wanted to take the opportunity to thank everyone for reading and for the reviews! I really hope you enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it :P By the way, Kalila's bathing suit and fighting outfit are linked in my profile :)**

* * *

><p>Jax sped out of the TM parking lot, his mind racing about what to tell her. He ran through two stop signs to get to her house. He parked his bike and walked into her house. No knocking on the door. He just walked in as if he owned the place which wasn't new. He couldn't figure out why he was so determined to try and convince her to stay. He was sure that his brothers had pushed her into packing up and leaving town.<p>

He stopped in the doorway and watched as she threw clothes onto her bed. She headed into the attached bathroom to gather toiletries. When she exited her bathroom, she finally noticed the blond biker standing in her doorway.

"What do you want?" She questioned, throwing her toiletries onto the bed

"Where are you heading off to?" He asked

"None of your business." She retorted

"You're not packing everything so you're not moving. Where are you going?" Jax asked again

The sound of several motorcycles could be heard coming up the road. She groaned inwardly knowing there were about to be more people barging into her house harassing her.

"Again, it's none of your business." She replied, keeping her back to him

"Kalila! Where are yeh, Darlin'?" Chibs called out

"In the bedroom!" Jax yelled back

"Where are you heading off to?" Ratboy asked as he followed the Scotsman into the master bedroom

She sighed heavily. It was bad enough trying to ignore one person she didn't want to talk to but now she had five.

"After class I was planning on heading south for a few days." She stated with a huff

"Why?" Tig questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Why does it matter?" She stated

She turned around and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Darlin', don't take what our brothers said seriously." Jax said

"Why can't you tell us where you're going? We aren't going to hurt you." Ratboy stated

Once again she sighed heavily.

"I'm going to a Martial Arts Competitions in San Diego." Kalila finally confessed

"I'd like to come along." Jax exclaimed

"Me too!" Ratboy quickly added in

"We could forego the class today and head on out to San Diego. Just give us an hour or so to gather our stuff!" Juice stated

"Why do you want to come with me?" She questioned

Chibs watched her whole demeanor closely. She was genuinely curious.

"We want to see you fight. A real fight against someone with similar skills as you." Tig answered back

"Just give us an hour. We'll meet you here and follow you there." Jax stated

"What hotel are you staying at?" Juice asked

"The Embassy Suites San Diego Bay – Downtown." She replied, looking at the tanned man

"Ok, I'll rent us rooms there." Juice stated with a smile

She sighed yet again, "Fine. If you're not back in exactly one hour, I'm leaving without you."

"We'll be back!" Juice excitedly exclaimed

The fivesome left her house and headed back to the clubhouse. Jax quickly found his step-father and let him know what was going on. The other four were getting their things together while their VP was having a discussion with their Prez. Clay was unsure about sending the five of them to San Diego for a few days with her. He could see that the young woman was starting to have an effect on his step-son.

Jax was the last to be ready, due to the long discussion with Clay, but he had gotten ready in time. The fivesome were making their way down the road to her house. When they pulled up, she was bringing her medium sized black out to her Mustang. They parked their bikes and stood around waiting for her. Jax walked over as she was locking her house.

"So, what route are we taking?" Jax asked

"I-5?" She suggested

"Sounds good. We'll be following you the whole way. We'll blink our lights if we need to stop for gas, ok?" Jax stated

"Sounds like a plan. It's roughl hour drive there. Let me know if you guys get hungry." She said as they walked around to the driver's side door

**-x-x-x-**

The drive to San Diego was fairly uneventful. They made one fuel stop and one stop for dinner. To her surprise, dinner went much better than she had hoped for. They actually made her laugh during dinner. It was very late when they finally arrived in San Diego. They checked in and parted ways at the elevators. She was on a different floor than the bikers. She dropped her bag, locked the door, and then stripped down for bed.

She slept soundly, especially knowing the bikers couldn't just barge into her space any time they felt like it, and woke up feeling pretty good. She got dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans, white tank top, and black & white Adidas. The bikers were nowhere to be seen so she ate a quick breakfast by herself. After breakfast, she headed down the convention center where the competition was being held. She had to register for the event and get all the paperwork she might need beforehand.

After she finished registering she headed back to the hotel. With nothing else to do, for the time being at least, she decided to make use of the hotel pool. Why not? It's sunny, warm, and beautiful in Southern California! She was coming downstairs when she passed the small group of bikers. Ratboy wondered why she was wearing a robe. All she had with her was a small bag. Juice said he was going to go out to the pool area too making Chibs laugh softly.

The bikers had to go to the hotel store to buy swim trunks. They didn't go swimming often so that wasn't an article of clothing most kept close. They met downstairs after changing. They all brought their room keys and Jax & Juice brought their cell phones. As soon as they'd stepped out in the pool area, Jax stopped to see Kalila parading around in her bathing suit. He wasn't sure what he was expecting with her but what she was wearing didn't seem to be it. Granted it looked great on her!

The small group swam and generally just relaxed poolside until lunch. They went upstairs to clean up before meeting back at the lobby to grab lunch. She had small gym bag with her and as they walked out to their vehicles, she told the group to follow her. She'd seen a nice restaurant on the way to the convention center earlier that morning.

**-x-x-x-**

After waiting for what felt like forever, they saw Kalila making her way to the ring. Jax couldn't quit staring at her in the outfit she was wearing. He wasn't sure what she would actually wear to a competition fight like this but what she had on just blew his mind. She was showing more skin here than he had ever seen from her. The crowd was going crazy for her, and it was apparent she was the favorite in this fight, so he knew this was going to be very interesting.

The ding of the bell was finally heard and the crowd grew even louder. Jax, Chibs, Ratboy, Tig, and Juice watched more how she circled her opponent. Juice and Ratboy watched the overall fight. Jax really watched how she moved. He watched how her body twisted in some crazy ways to dodge attacks and get in her own attacks in. He noticed she had tattoos that she somehow kept hidden on her upper back and between her shoulder blades. He was so intrigued watching her fight! She moved like she was on air. So graceful and quick.

Kalila wasn't paying attention to the patrons who had come to see the fights. All that mattered was her and her opponent. It's hard to dodge hits & punches and prepare for your own attacks but she did with grace and agility. She took kicks and punches like a champ. She hit with force to get her opponent in the right position for her next move. Her opponent elbowed her in the face knocking her back into the ropes. Kalila growled before rushing at her opponent. The two women hit the mat and Kalila was quick to get her hooks into the women below her.

The two women had been pulled apart and were circling one another like wolves. Tig was shocked at just how well Kalila fought. She hadn't been lying when she told them she was a pro! Her opponent got a good punch into which landed straight on her nose. Kalila kneed the girl in her stomach before she began throwing punches to the blonde's head. The attack made the girl raise her hands up to protect her face. The bikers watched as Kalila unleashed hell upon her opponent.

The ref had pulled them apart and made them go to their respective corners. Kalila's nose was bleeding. Her lip had split and was bleeding. All it did was just add fuel to her fire. When they were allowed to fight again, she ran straight for her opponent knocking them both to the ground. The blond she was fighting wormed them around so Kalila was the one on her back. In turn, Kalila squirmed around so that she could wrap her legs around the blonde's neck. Kalila held her ground until the referee pulled them apart yet again.

Kalila was forced to let the girl go. The stood up and began circling one another again. The blond tried to kick Kalila's knee but missed because Kalila jumped to her right. Chibs noticed the bruising that was already starting on Kalila's back and abdomen. More kicks and punches were thrown. Jabs, pokes, and leg sweeps. Wrestling on the mat for dominance. It was a sight Jax was positive he'd never forget!

The next time the two women began wrestling around, it didn't take Kalila long to get the upper hand. The group watched as Kalila took a hard kick to her stomach from the blonde's knee. Even Juice winced at the attack but his eyes never left the ring. She was very much a professional and didn't let the pain get to her in the ring. Kalila began playing defense again which slightly confused the group of bikers. Jax could see, especially with the lights, how sweaty Kalila was. She didn't get this sweaty during class like her students did!

The large group watched as the young woman finally began playing offense again with a cool looking kick boxing move that knocked the wind out of her opponent. While the blond was doubled over, Kalila took the opportunity to knock the girl to the ground. She was punching the girl as hard as she could in the face when the blond managed to get a kick in. It took Kalila off guard and she backed away. The blonde started getting aggressive and got a few good punches to Kalila's face. Her nose and lip started bleeding again but she didn't back down. It didn't take Kalila to take control of the fight once more.

She brought the blond to the mat back where she got her into a submission hold. It didn't take long for the blond to drift into unconsciousness. When the ref counted to ten, the fight ended and Kalila was declared the winner. She wasn't un-defeated but her record was really good. The cheers of the crowd wasn't unusual. She looked over to where the bikers were sitting to watch the fight. There was something in Jax's expression that made her stomach do flip-flops. She pulled herself out of the staring contest with the blonde biker and slid out of the ring to head to women's locker room to get cleaned up.


	20. A bad situation

**A/N: This is my first time with the Jason Bourne style of writing. I sincerely apologize if the next few chapters are absolutely terrible. I want to thank everyone who has stuck by this story, favorited, and reviewed! I really hope you enjoyed it so far! There's only a few chapters left before I wrap it up. **

* * *

><p>As soon as she had exited the women's locker room, Jax had her by her arm and was dragging her outside where the rest of their party was waiting on them. She was definitely feeling the effects of the fight but couldn't help but giggle at the blond man at the same time. The rest of their group were standing outside huddled close together. As soon as they had arrived, Chibs began checking her over to make sure she didn't have any serious injuries.<p>

She was sore, which was understandable, and was already bruised. Ratboy asked if she wanted to go get something to eat. With a warm smile, she nodded her head. She followed the bikers to their vehicles and then down the road to an Applebee's. She followed them inside and waited to be seated. She found herself situated in a large round booth stuck between Juice and Tig. Jax was as close to directly across from her as he could get.

"Kalila, that was amazing!" Juice exclaimed as soon as the waitress had left to fetch their drinks

"Uh, thanks." She chuckled, "Do you think I'm qualified to teach you now?"

"Absolutely. Will we ever get up to your level?" Juice asked, making Tig roll his eyes

"Well….. if you keep with your training I suppose it's possible. I didn't get to this level overnight, so keep that in mind!" She stated

"That was just brutal." Ratboy stated with a sly grin

"It usually is." Kalila replied before taking a drink of her sweet tea

"The last time you had a fight, you came back with worse bruising and a dislocated shoulder. Why was that fight worse than this one?" Jax questioned

She chuckled at the tall blond, "Because this was a sanctioned MMA fight. They aren't co-ed. Males fight males while females fight females. The last fight I did was underground, not sanctioned. I was fighting a pretty big dude my last fight that night."

"Holy shit! Dat has got teh be rough!" Chibs exclaimed

"Fighting a man is different than fighting a woman. Men naturally have more muscle and strength. I have gone up against some women who could lay you out before you even knew what was coming!" She laughed

"You have something to do tomorrow?" Jax asked her

"Yes, another three fights. They won't be as late in the day as this one. I gotta be here at 11, my first fight is at noon, the next one at 1, and the final fight will be at 2:30pm." She explained

"So we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow then?" Juice asked

"That's as long as I need to be here." She said

"How many of these sanctioned MMA fights do you do? What about the unsanctioned ones?" Tig questioned

"I do my fair share. I do have a reputation in this world, though. I do the underground fights because it seems like fighting guys gives me more of a challenge than most women. I can better hone my skills if that makes sense." She stated

They talked more about her martial arts and competitions while they ate dinner. Figuring she was tired, they headed back to the hotel. Everyone bid her a good night before heading off to their own rooms. She was tired, yes, but she changed into her bathing suit and made her way down to the pool area. They had a nice hot tub that she knew would do her good. She didn't notice Jax's door partly open as she walked to the elevator.

The VP was curious as to why she was heading down to the pool at this hour. He silently followed her down to the pool area. She easily walked down into the hot tub and got settled. He stood there just watching her for a few minutes before he headed back to his room. It made sense that she would want to be in the hot tub. Probably eased her aching muscles. She would have three fights tomorrow and then they'd be leaving for home the day after. Perhaps he'd come down to the hot tub tomorrow night too!

**-x-x-x-**

As soon as they'd made it back to Charming, Clay wanted to know everything. Juice let his brothers watch her fights that he had recorded. Even Bobby seemed amazed at her skills! Tig told the group everything that had happened while they were away before the FO got them up to speed on what had been going on in their absence.

Things were getting back to normal, or as normal as could be with the outlaw bikers, when the unthinkable happened. Jax was leaving the studio with Kalila one afternoon. He had to get to Church, which Clay had called about a problem in Lodi, and she had an errand to run before the biker's normal afternoon lesson. The pair didn't make it to their respective vehicles.

"Juice! Where's Kalila and Jax? Our lesson is supposed to start soon!" Ratboy exclaimed, coming to a stop by the IO

"Not sure. Haven't heard from him since before he left for the studio." Juice replied

"Log into her house and see if they're there." Tig stated

"Maybe they've lost track of time and are fucking each other senseless!" Ratboy stated making the group around them laugh

To their surprise, they weren't at her house. Tig told Ratboy to go to the studio and see if they were there. Bobby called Jax's phone but it went straight to voicemail. Something wasn't right and Tig was instantly on guard. Had she done something to his VP? Had something happened to them both?! Half an hour later, Ratboy called.

_"__Hey man, both his bike and her car is still in the parking lot. Don said the last time he saw them was after his private lesson and they were both leaving the building."_

"Get back here." Tig stated before hanging up

He made his way to Clay and told him everything they knew so far. It greatly concerned the Prez. He, too, felt that something wasn't right here and he wasn't sure Kalila was a part of it. Chibs was worried she was going to be collateral damage in their war and he slightly felt bad for it. Clay ordered the club to go searching the town for the pair and for Juice to do some intel on Don and the studio.

She started to come to but felt tired and confused. Everything was still dark so she thought she hadn't really opened her eyes. After a few minutes, she was sure her eyes were open and began to get worried. She was in a dark room and she couldn't move her feet or her hands. As hard as she tried, she couldn't quite remember how the hell she'd gotten there.

"Kalila? You awake?" She heard Jax say from somewhere to her left

**"****YOU!"** She stated angrily

"What?" He asked, confused

"It's because of you that I'm here! I knew you guys were bad fucking news!" She exclaimed

"Kalila, I don't know what's going on. Whatever is going on, we're not going to get outta here alive unless we work together." Jax told her

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be in this damned predicament." She huffed

"I'll make a deal with you." He stated, "If you work with me to get out of here, you can kick my ass when we get back to Charming."

She didn't say anything for several minutes. He hoped she was thinking over the proposal. She really hated admitting she needed help, especially to him, but he was right. The only chance they had to get out of here alive was to work together. She sighed heavily.

"Fine. But you should expect one hell of an ass-whooping when this is all over!" She exclaimed

"Fair enough." He breathed a sigh of relief

They slipped back into silence as they tried to figure out where they were and who had taken them. He knew the club would be looking for them. Hopefully they weren't too far away for his brothers to find them. She was trying to figure who exactly would want to take them captive! She didn't even know how long they had been "out" before they started rousing from their unconscious state.

An undetermined amount of time later, some light came into the room as a door was opened up at the top of some stairs. She blinked as more light shone in. A tall man with a huge beer gut came walking down the stairs with two goons in tow. Jax watched them carefully as they walked into the room. The leader of the group stopped in between their chairs.

"Do you know why you're here?" He slowly asked

"Why the fuck would we know that?!" She spat at him

They watched as he laughed with a bit of evilness.

"Well you, my dear, are here because of _him_ and his gang." The guy said before turning to Jax, "And you are here because you and your gang are in my way."

"In your way? How?" Jax questioned, looking between all three men

"Your gang is in the way of some of my business adventures." He simply stated, "So….. unfortunately for you two….. I have to send them a message."

"You don't want to kill us." Jax stated defiantly

With a loud laugh their captor asked, "And why is that?"

"My club will hunt you down and annihilate you and everyone you're associated with." Jax retorted

"We'll see about that." Their captor replied

As quickly as he entered the room, he and his goons were gone again. The lights were turned off as well. They sat in silence for a few minutes before an odd whining could be heard. Before Kalila could ask Jax what that was, they were suddenly drenched in ice-cold water from above. She instinctively screamed at the contact. The water just kept coming from above. She was starting to feel like she couldn't breathe.

She was beginning to panic. Jax wanted to comfort her, to tell her that things were going to be ok, but he couldn't even open his mouth. He, too, was starting to panic slightly, but he was better at keeping those feelings at bay. He needed to figure out how to get out of his restraints. Perhaps they would be able to just walk out of this room if everyone thought they were unconscious down here!

They were soaked with ice cold water for more than half an hour. She was shivering from the cold when she realized that some of her restraints were loose. The water had inadvertently loosened them. She wiggled and worked her hands and feet until she had come out of them. Since it was pitch dark, she couldn't see anything. She slid out of her chair and began crawling around on the floor just feeling her way around.

She didn't feel anything but water and concrete. There was no drain, on the floor at least, there was nothing except the concrete and their chairs. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something touch his leg. She found Jax and started to undo his leg restraints.

"What's going on?" He whispered as she stood up

She felt the chair until found his right wrist.

"I found my way out of my restraints." She stated before moving to his other side, "There's nothing on the floor. No drain, no doors, nothing but concrete. Our only way out of here as best as I can tell anyhow is the door at the top of the stairs."

"Do you have a plan?" He asked as he stood up

"Take my hand." She instructed, not answering his question

He did as she asked and let her lead him where she wanted. Her _'ouch!'_] sparked his concern. Until she began to giggle slightly before whispering: _'I ran into the stairs.'_ All he could do was smile in the dark. He noted that she kept a firm grip on his hand while they moved around. He came to the realization that she had moved them into the corner where the stairs met the wall. With any luck they would have a brief moment for the element of surprise.

"Listen to me." She started out, "We won't have long to attack. Especially when they can easily see we're not in those chairs."

"I can take two of them." Jax started but she quickly interrupted him

"No you can't. I have the fight training. Listen to me Jax…. whatever happens, don't let get distracted by any injuries I may suffer. We have to both make it out alive or neither of us will." She firmly told him


	21. We need to go!

"Look, our club, we take care of our family. We take care of our women. I can't say I'll be able to fight the nature of trying to attack whoever is attacking you." He told her

"You saw me fight. Believe me, these guys probably don't have that kind of training. You focus on one guy. If you get him unconscious then you can come and take one of my opponents. I will be fine. I've been protecting myself my whole life." She stated quietly

"I know." He sighed

They slipped into silence as they waited. Waited for their moment to escape. Waited for fate. They were wet and very cold. After a long period of time, approximately two hours, the door opened up. The two men flicked the light switch on but nothing happened.

_"Stay completely still."_ Kalila barely whispered to Jax

"Damnit!" One exclaimed

"What?" The other asked

"Flooding the room must've killed the lights. I'll take the girl, you take the biker." The first one exclaimed

The sounds of two men splashing through the several inches of water could be heard. She leaned over, her lips nearly touching Jax's ear, and said _'wait for my signal to attack'_.

"Where did they go?!" The second voice exclaimed loudly

Kalila squeezed Jax's hand to let him know now was the time. They slowly made their way to where the two bad guys were at trying to figure out where their captives had gone. It was hard sneaking up on them with the sound of water. Kalila grabbed the guy's ankles and pulled him to the ground. As soon as Kalila had her opponent on the floor, she moved into a choke-hold position. He tried thrashing around to get her off him. She'd wrapped her legs around his waist and had the crook of her elbow pressing on his jugular vein to bring him into unconsciousness. One he quit moving and she was sure he was out, she stood up.

As she was pulling her opponent to the ground, Jax stood up and rushed at the other guy knocking them both to the ground. He had the upper hand and began throwing punch after punch at the guy. Jax wasn't as lucky to finish his fight as quickly. His opponent elbowed him in the face causing the VP to yell in pain as blood began dribbling down his chin. The fought barroom brawl style until Kalila had enough. She cautiously made her way over to where the pair were fighting and slipped her arm around their captor's neck. Within a minute he, too, was unconscious on the floor.

"Now what?" Jax whispered

"The door is open." Kalila replied, nodding towards the still-open door

He nodded silently before following the petite woman up the stairs. She stopped and peaked around the door. There were three guys sitting around what looked like a living room. She couldn't see any more than that. She slipped back onto the steps where Jax was still sitting and sighed. This wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped!

_"There's at least three guys sitting around out there. I can't see the whole room though."_ Kalila whispered

_"You got a plan?"_ Jax asked

_"We could try and crawl across the floor to get a better angle on them before we attack."_ She offered

_"Could we wait and see if they leave?"_ He asked

_"We don't want to wait too long and give those guys a chance to wake up."_ She stated, nodding towards the two unconscious men in the basement

"Hey guys! Tony needs to see you in his office right now!" A guy said as he walked into the living room

_"We may have our chance! Stay close to me and stay close to the ground!"_ She stated, earning a silent head nod in return

She carefully watched as all three men followed the new guy out of the room. She had seen that man before. Since time was of the essence she couldn't sit and figure out where she'd seen him before. Finally she waved for Jax to follow her. They cautiously crawled across the hardwood floor looking for an exit. This place was quite big! She sped up her crawling having the sudden urge that they needed to get out of there immediately. A few minutes later they turned a corner and found what she hoped was the front door.

Looking around, she found they were alone so she took the chance to stand up. Jax quickly followed suit. Opening the door, they darted out. She quietly told him to shut the door behind him. Looking around, she realized they were out in the middle of nowhere. The property was surrounded by trees. Where the hell where they?! Were they even still in California?

"We need to go." Jax quietly ushered

She nodded and followed the blond biker off the porch. If anyone looked out the window they'd be caught. If they got caught again she was sure they wouldn't be able to get free as easily as they had this time. She squatted down by the porch before looking around the corner. Of course there were about three guys with very big guns leisurely walking around.

_"There's three guys with guns walking around that direction."_ She told him

_"Think we can take them?"_ Jax asked

_"Maybe. But there's a high probability that we'll get shot in the process."_ She retorted

_"I'm not too keen on getting shot."_ Jax stated

_"Me either."_ She said, "_Let's head that way. Maybe we can get to the woods before they notice us."_

With a deep breath and a quick look at one another, they took off at a sprint. They didn't know how long they had until it was discovered that they weren't tied up in the basement of that house. Or if the three guards outside spotted them or not. When they were about fifty feet from the tree line, they heard gunshots. Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him as he ran a little bit faster. Her heart was racing, and it wasn't only because they were running, and her fight-or-flight reflex was in full swing.

"Don't look back, just run for it!" Jax yelled at her

More gunshots were heard and she was afraid they were going to die out here together. The tree line was getting closer. More gunshots, this time closer than they had been before. Rushing into the trees and brush was painful. They each received a few superficial scratches from the brush as they ran through it. More shots were fired and they both instinctively ducked. They ran and ran, zig-zagging around until they came upon what appeared to be a cave in the side of a large hill. She stopped and pushed some brush aside to peer inside it. Sure enough it was a cave! When she heard people yelling, she climbed inside. She told him to follow her as she began crawling on her hands and knees to the back. He quickly followed suit.

"What are we doing?" He quietly asked

"For the moment we're hiding." She replied

"I got that. What's the plan?" He retorted

"We're going to stay in the secluded, dark cave until dark. Once it's dark, we'll slip out of here and start heading…. uh… somewhere." She stated

"Do you think they'll find us in here?" Jax questioned

"I highly doubt it. They will be looking for us, not looking for hiding places." Kalila stated, "Besides we're at the back of a dark cave. You think they'll send someone in to actually check out this creepy cave?"

"I guess not." He chuckled, "I don't think we're in Cali so we need to find out where exactly we're at."

They slipped into silence as they thought about the situation they were in. She was alone in the world. If she died out here, no one would notice. No one would care. She sighed heavily.

"You ok?" Jax whispered

"If we die out here… no would notice I was gone. No one would care that I no longer existed." She said, shocking him

She had told him about her childhood but she had never said anything so heartbreaking or so deep to him before.

"I would notice. My club would notice. We would care. I would care." He quietly replied

"Look, I grew up on the streets. I know how to survive out here on my own. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing. I will get us back to Charming." She explained, "You might notice and even might care but you're whole group will forget about me soon."

"Kalila…. I am… I am more comfortable with my bike, with my club…. I have never had to live on the streets so I…. I have no choice but to trust you. We are in this together. Yes, you're here because of me and my club. But you and I are the only ones out here who knows how far from home trying to survive. I will never forget you." Jax finally said

"Shhh, there's someone out there." She whispered

They slipped into silence as they sat close together at the back of this obscure cave. He, too, could hear people walking around where the entrance was. They were trying to find where their captives had disappeared to. It was cold there in the dark and their wet clothes didn't help. Kalila started shivering so Jax draped his arm around her shoulder after scooting closer to her. They finally drifted off into a restless nap having to sit still and quiet. She woke up first and noticed it was already dark outside. Poking him in the side woke him up. She put her finger to his lips to let him know to be quiet.

She crawled to the entrance to the cave and looked around. She couldn't see anyone so she closed her eyes and listened. Nothing was heard except the sounds of nature. Jax crawled up to the entrance as well so she slid out of their hiding spot. He quickly followed suit as she started to cautiously walk to the right of the cave. As far as she could tell, there wasn't anyone around. They needed to know where they were so they knew what direction to go to get back home.

They cautiously walked through the dense forest until daylight. They were both very tired and she knew they couldn't keep going. With a sigh, she told him they needed to find somewhere they could sleep and not be found. He was clueless, as he had never been in the position of living on the streets, so he told her he would follow her to wherever she thought was best. They walked further along and came upon a creek. There was a huge hollow log across the creek so she pointed to it. They had to cross the creek, getting soaked once more, to get to it.

They walked to the creek in silence. Once they were about waist deep, she grabbed his hand so they wouldn't get pulled apart. The current was stronger than it looked! Once they had crossed, the quickly made their way to the log. The crawled in it with a grunt. It smelled like rotting wood and leaves and it was damp inside. Unfortunately there wasn't anywhere else they'd found that might work for cover while they slept. They sat close together in the dark, damp, rank log. Finally she began to drift to sleep. Her head leaned onto his shoulder in her sleep so he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and pulled her even closer to him.

He woke up several hours later and found it was still light outside. He tried to not wake her but the movement to her left did wake her up. It was late afternoon, perhaps 4 o'clock or so, and they had several hours of sleep under them. She crawled out from the log and found him a few feet away using the restroom. Standing up, she began stretching to ease her sore muscles. He walked over to where she stood.

"What do we do now?" He asked

"We need to find a town so we can figure out where the hell we're at. We can go from there." She stated

He nodded at her as they began walking what she assured him was south. Since the sun sets to the west, they can guesstimate which way south was. He again nodded at her since her reasoning was pretty sound. About two hours later they came upon a two-lane road. He was hesitant about walking down the road.


	22. Good luck?

She reassured him they would be fine. He argued that they didn't know what their captors were driving so anyone who drove by could be them. She laughed and said the ditches were steep enough they could dive into them and survive and that the tree line was close enough she was sure they'd make it before the bad guys could stop and get out of their cars. He narrowed his eyes at her which just made her laugh again. They'd been walking for roughly forty-five minutes when an old pick-up truck came rumbling by.

He watched as Kalila stuck her thumb out trying to flag the vehicle down. To his surprise, the truck stopped about twenty feet away from them. She turned and smiled at Jax and nodded towards the truck. They briskly walked to the awaiting vehicle. The passenger's side window was down and she cautiously leaned on the truck.

"Evening, sir." She sweetly stated

Jax looked over her shoulder and saw an old man, probably in his seventies, sitting behind the wheel in a plain white t-shirt and dark blue denim over-alls.

"Good evening there Miss. Car troubles?" The old man asked

"Sort of. We've been walking for miles but haven't even come across a gas station! How far is it to the next town?" She asked with a small smile

"Oh, La Grande is about seven miles up the road. I can give you two a lift if you like. Just hop in the back, back there." The old man replied, matching her grin

"Oh, Sir! Thank you so much! We don't have any money to give you for your troubles!" Kalila exclaimed

"Nonsense, little lady. Around these parts, we help one another. I'll take you to the café so you can get something to eat. Hop in and we'll go." The old man replied

"We'll never be able to thank you enough!" She said before backing away and heading to bed of the truck

Jax set the tailgate down so they could sit down. Once they were settled, the old man pulled back onto the road and headed for La Grande.

"Where is La Grande?" Kalila asked

"Not sure. Is he really going to buy us something to eat?" Jax asked

"Most likely. Just relax and let me handle things, OK? Be polite and show gratitude and things will be fine." Kalila stated with a smile

He just couldn't relax knowing their captors could find them at any point, especially going into town. As promised, the older man stopped at a small café and led them inside. He told the waitress that whatever the pair wanted was on him. Kalila hugged him tightly and thanked him again for all his kindness. He smiled at her and wished the pair good luck in their travels. The waitress was leading them to a table in the middle of the room when Jax asked for a table or booth as far from the front door as possible. She smiled and led them to said booth.

Since they didn't even know how long they'd been out when they woke up in that basement, they had no idea how long it had been since they'd eaten. He wasn't sure when they'd eat again but he did tell Kalila that he trusted her to get them home. She knew how to keep herself alive and had apparently been doing a good enough job so far. They each ordered the pot roast with carrots, potatoes, onions, celery and gravy. The meal included rolls. They remained quiet as they waited for their dinner. He looked around the café, a little paranoid, as he tried to make sure none of their captors were here.

"Relax, we're safe for now." Kalila stated

"How do you know?" Jax questioned, eyebrow cocked at her

"Everyone is busy eating. Or doing crossword puzzles. With the exception of when we first came in, no one has given us a second glance. The waitresses are by the drink machine gossiping. We're the least of their worries. Relax, ok?" She informed him

He hated being so far away from his club. He knew they would keep them safe! Here they were, out here so far from home with no ID's, no money, no way to contact anyone. All they had to rely on was one another. She didn't trust easily and she could have easily slipped away from him when they fell asleep in the cave. The fact that she didn't spoke volumes to him. Their dinner finally arrived and they didn't take long in digging in. How had he not realized just how hungry he really was?! He looked up and found her staring off in the distance.

"You ok?" He quietly questioned

"Yeah. Was just thinking about something." She haphazardly replied

"Care to share?" He asked

"The guy who called the other three back. I… I think I recognized him. Sort of." She stated, turning back to him

"What?! Why didn't you say anything then?" He exclaimed

"Because at the time we had a bigger issue to deal with!" She immediately retorted, "Besides, I don't know much about him. Nothing really other than the fact that I think he came by the studio once to talk to Don."

"Talk to Don about what?" Jax questioned

"I don't know. I went to ask Don a question once but didn't go into his office because the argument they were having seemed pretty heated." She replied with a shrug

"Hmm." Jax said, furrowing his brows

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Once they were finished, the waitress came by to take their empty plates. She informed them that their meal had already been paid for by the gentleman who had brought them in. Kalila smiled sweetly at the young woman and thanked her for the amazing food and kindness. The pair walked out of the café and down the road a few blocks to a small mom-and-pop gas station. Jax was asking where the bathroom was while Kalila slipped a map into her top. Once he was done with his business, she took a turn. With their bellies full and bladders empty, they began walking down the road.

They found a park and she ushered them to a bench. It was dusk so most places were starting to close up. She slipped the stolen map out of her shirt causing Jax to look at her funny. They were both shocked to discover they were in Oregon. Over 700 miles from home! Jax began to worry about how exactly they were going to get home with no money. She was busy trying to figure out the best route to take. They needed to stay out of sight as much as possible. Their captors knew they had no money or means to call for help.

"Ok. Let's go." Kalila suddenly stated

"Where are we going?" Jax asked as he stood up and followed her

"To the nearest Wal-Mart." She retorted

They were heading to Wal-Mart? Why the hell would she want to go there? They had no money. It was a mile long walk but they eventually came upon their designated destination. She told him to stay where they were, at the edge of the property. He wanted to go with her but she was adamant that she needed to be alone to do what she was about to do. He promised he'd stay put even though he wanted to argue with her about it. Half an hour had gone by and he was debating with himself on going to find her. Another fifteen minutes went by and she slowly walked up.

"Ok, come one." She simply stated

"Come on where? Where are we going?" He questioned as they started walking towards the store

"We are going to go find some new clothes. Our captors know what we were wearing. They know we have no money so we wouldn't be able to get new clothes. I've… acquired… some cash. We can get some new clothes, hats, glasses, and some bus tickets." She replied

"Bus tickets? To Charming?" He asked

"No, we're not taking the bus that far. We'll take the bus for a while. We'll be able to get some sleep and we'll make distance. They won't suspect that." She replied

"Why don't we take the bus to Charming?" He whispered as the entered the large superstore

"It's harder to track us if we're not giving them a way to track us." She stated, grabbing a basket, "If that makes sense."

"I told you I trusted you to get us home. I trust your decisions." He replied with a warm smile

They headed to the men's section first. It didn't take him long to find some new jeans. He found new undies, picked up a single pair of socks, and a plain black t-shirt a few minutes later. While he was finding clothes, so was she. Plain jeans, plain black v-neck t-shirt, pair of socks, and a new black lace bra and panty set. He set his items in the basket like she had done before they made their way to the shoe section. They picked out reasonable shoes before heading to accessories. He found a hat while she found a scarf and sunglasses.

They quickly checked out and headed to the store bathrooms to change clothes. She told him to throw his dirty clothes in the bathroom trashcan and to wash up as best as he could. He did as she requested and met her at the front. She smiled at him as she approached. He returned her smile as she asked if he was ready to go. He nodded before following her out of the store. They made the four block walk to the local Greyhound station in silence. She purchased two tickets from La Grande to Corvallis.

The bus would be leaving in over an hour so they found seats where they could watch all the doors with ease. They remained quiet as they waited for their bus. The trip would take just a hair under eleven hours but she reassured her companion that they'd be able to sleep in peace on the bus. He wasn't convinced but he put his trust in her none the less. She bought a couple bottles of water for them as well as a map.

People came into the station and people left the station. Finally it was announced their bus would be departing in about fifteen minutes. They went to the bathroom shortly before the bus was to board. They didn't have any luggage so they didn't have to worry about that. They boarded the bus without a word. The bus wasn't very full so they were able to take the seats at the very back of the bus. After sitting down and getting comfortable, they both breathed a short sigh of relief. When the bus finally made it to the highway, Jax turned to his female companion.

"What's the plan once we get to Corvallis?" He whispered to her

"Well, I don't have much money left. We'll make our way from Corvallis to Eugene by other means then we'll hop a bus from Eugene to Medford. We'll find alternate transportation from Medford over the state line into Cali." She explained

"What 'alternate transportation'?" He asked

"We'll figure it out when we come to those bridges. Right now, just relax and try to get some sleep." She softly stated

It was hard to sleep on a moving bus. Of course sleeping in dank, gross log was probably worse. It took Jax a while. He scooted around until he was somewhat comfortable. She could only smile inwardly to herself. She, too, began scooting around to get comfortable. The pair wound up leaning on one another as they slept. When the bus came to their destination, one of the other passengers woke them up. He was a bit paranoid but calmed down when he realized this was their stop. She grabbed a hold of his arm and led him off the bus.

Looking at her map, she calculated that it was roughly forty-three miles from Corvallis to Eugene. They were looking at anywhere between twelve and sixteen hours to walk that far. Jax was a smoker, after all! She relayed the information to her companion. He frowned at her not really wanting to walk that far!

"We'll have to sleep in the woods. I can probably secure us some funds if you can nap a small knapsack of some sort." She quietly told him as they stood around the bus station and stretched

"You're going to steal someone's wallet, aren't you?" He asked, eyes full of humor and mischief

"I do what I have to in order to survive. Go outside and nab us a small knapsack. I'll meet you right outside the station grounds in about fifteen minutes." She quietly told him as she looked around the station

"See you in a few babe!" He stated as he walked away

She cocked her eyebrow at him but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She went to the bathroom "to use the restroom" and give herself time to find someone to steal from. There was a lady in the bathroom who had sat her purse on the counter by the sinks and headed into the next-to-last stall. Kalila couldn't believe her luck! She immediately began digging through the purse to find the wallet. It wasn't hard to find! She took out over two hundred dollars in small bills and then quickly put the wallet back. She then "accidentally" pushed it off the counter.

"Oh my goodness! I don't know who's purse this is but I somehow just knocked it to the floor! I'm so sorry!" Kalila exclaimed

"If it's gold it's mine! That's ok, just set it back on the counter for me!" The lady replied

Kalila smiled, apologized again as she set the bag on the counter, and then left. She walked around the bus station building picking wallets. She had enough to get their next set of bus ticket and a little food. As she promised the blond biker, she met him just outside the bus station property. He had a small black knapsack. She emptied it into a trashcan before slipping a strap over her shoulder. She slipped her arm around his as she led him to a small little store. It was kind of like a convenience store but it was more of a mom-and-pop kind of joint.

They grabbed some nutritional bars and bottles of water. The older woman behind the counter smiled warmly at them as they paid out. She told them what a cute couple they were making Kalila smile sheepishly at her. Jax slid his arm around her waist and ushered her out of the store. They put their provisions in the knapsack and began the long trek to Eugene. He wondered if they really would be able to walk forty-three miles. She smiled at him and reassured him they would indeed be able to.

They stopped whenever they got tired. Muscles were starting to ache! When nightfall fell, he asked where they could rest for the night. She really wanted to keep going, moving forward assured that they wouldn't be caught if they were indeed being chased, but her body was tired. They walked on a little further.

"I don't think we're going to find any sort of shelter." She sighed

"What are we going to do?" Jax asked

"We can either keep walking and try to find something or find a rock to lay next to." She sighed again

"Let's keep walking for a bit. Maybe we'll come across something suitable." He offered, resting his hand on her shoulder

She nodded before walking on. It was already dark and she knew they both needed to get some rest. They finally came upon a rock formation that they could sort of squeeze into. It would be a tight fit but they would both be able to get into it. He let her slide in first before crawling in himself. It took several minutes of them scooting around to find a comfortable position. Finally they found themselves laying on their sides sort of curled up next to one another. She drifted off to sleep not realizing the position they were in.


	23. Still on the run

The sunlight woke him up. He wasn't ready to wake up! As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized how the pair had slept. They were spooned up together with no space between them. His right arm was under her head and his left arm was draped protectively around her waist holding her close to him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but so far she'd kept her promise of keeping him alive and they were slowly making their way back to Charming.

He shook her softly to rouse her from her sleep. When she opened her eyes and realized how they'd slept, she blushed slightly. She mumbled some sort of apology before sliding out of their space. She went to the right saying something to the lines of [i]'bathroom'[/i] as she wandered off. He opted to do the same, only going to the left, before they met back at the rock formation. With a deep breath, she took out two of the bars and gave him one. They needed to get to Eugene today so they walked as they ate.

Roughly three hours into that days' walk, they came upon a two-lane road. He was hesitant to get close just in case their captors were trolling the roads looking for them. Regardless of his inhibitions, he followed her down to the road. Several cars went by but none of them stopped. About forty-five minutes into their walk by the road this dark blue 80's model Buick pulled to the side. Jax slid his arm around Kalila's shoulder as the driver got out.

To their surprise it was an elderly gentleman who was probably in his seventies. He slowly walked to the pair with a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Sir!" Jax cheerfully said

"Good morning to you too, son. My wife and I couldn't help but notice you two walking down the road." He said with a smile, "That's dangerous you know!"

"Harold, offer them a ride!" His wife called out from the passenger side window

"Can we offer you a ride? Where are you going?" The man asked

"We're trying to make our way to Eugene. My uncle is meeting us there." Kalila replied sweetly

"You're in luck, little lady! We're meeting our son in Eugene. Hop in!" He smiled at them

"Thank you so much!" She replied as they started walking towards the car

The whole ride into Eugene was spent with the old couple telling them all about their children and grandchildren. Kalila laughed softly as they were told all about this couple's family. Forty-five minutes later, they were saying goodbye to their new friends. The coupled dropped them off two blocks from the bus station. Once the couple had left, they walked to the station. She bought their tickets then had a seat to wait for the bus.

The bus ride would be just under four hours. They had to wait two hours for their bus. He kept a close eye on the people who were coming and going through the station. He was worried their captors were going to catch up to them. The VP breathed a sigh of relief when their bus was called. There was some shady looking guy sitting in the back. Jax tried reasoning with the punk but he just wouldn't give up his seat. When Jax started getting forceful and literally pulled the kid up by his collar did they finally get their seat.

The kid kept shooting them evil glares so Jax thought he'd give the kid something to glare at. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She swung her legs up onto the seat next to her and laid her head on his shoulder. That pissed the kid off enough to quit looking back at them. They couldn't sleep very much on the bus, especially with it only being a four hour ride.

"Are you getting hungry?" She quietly asked

"A little." He replied, looking over at her

She tossed him one of their two remaining nutrition bars. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. The exited the bus when they arrived at their destination. As they walked through the bus station, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a corner.

_"I see one of the guys from the house."_ He whispered in her ear

_"Can we make it to the Amtrak station?"_ She questioned

He looked around and then darted out towards the door. He slipped his hat back on as they were briskly walking. She put her glasses on as they rushed to the Amtrak station. They quickly entered the train station and headed to ticket window. They didn't have enough money to buy two tickets. He frowned as they walked away from the window. There was an ATM so they made their way close to it. He stood guard as she did her thing.

He was amazed at what she was doing. He didn't even really see her snatch the tickets out of the guy's pocket. Since she took what they needed, there was no need to walk to the ATM to "draw out" some money. With a deep sigh, and their tickets in hand, they quickly made their way to where they needed to be to wait for their train.

The train ride would only be about four & a half hours. He kept looking around to make sure they hadn't been spotted. Kalila could tell the tall blond was antsy. He only spotted one guy. She was sure they wouldn't just send _one_ guy after them. She turned to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and then pressed her face into his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her too and rested his chin on the top of her head. When their train was finally called, they pulled away from one another.

They found seats on the upper level and quickly got settled. He was very antsy and worried about their captors finding them. This trip would be pretty short but at least they were comfortable. She catnapped a little while but he just couldn't let himself fall asleep. If they had been spotted then surely there was someone on this train with them! His main goal right now was to keep her safe, as best as he could, and help get them back to Charming.

She sat up and looked around. Jax was looking at her with concern. She, too, was getting a bit paranoid. He grabbed a hold of her hand for comfort but that didn't do much to help her.

"We need to be really careful now." She whispered to her blond companion

"Why do you say that?" Jax asked, furrowing his brows

"If I'm right, the guy I saw knows Don. Those unknown bikers are sticking around Charming. That guy knows we've taken off. Where do you think they think we're heading for?" She asked, hoping her sentences were coherent

He sighed, "Damn. You're right. The closer to Charming we get, the more danger we're getting into. Do you have any ideas?"

"Not yet. Keep your hat on, keep your head down, keep your eyes and ears open." She replied as she began to look around their car

He nodded at her as he settled back in his seat. They would be arriving at Redding within the hour. According to the map she somehow attained at the train station, Redding is roughly a little over two hundred miles from Charming. There was no way they could walk that far. Taking public transportation was getting too risky. He sighed heavily making her look over at him this time. She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I promised you I'd get you back to Charming. That's what I'm going to do. We're going to have to get a little creative from here on out." She whispered

He smiled at her. She certainly was dedicated to her promise! They were in danger and that wasn't going to go away. Not until they figure out who's behind everything.

"Can you tell me anything about the studio?" Jax suddenly asked

"Like what?" She inquired

"Anything. Tell me about his delivery schedules, his other employees, anything." Jax stated

She told him all she knew about the other employees. She was telling him about the deliveries and then stopped. Jax looked at her funny until she started again.

"All of a sudden he didn't want anyone unloading the supply truck from Stockton. He joked and said that it kept him grounded and that it helped him remember that he, too, at one point was just an employee at someone's business. We normally get a shipment once a week then shortly after he started unloading the supply truck himself we started getting two. We aren't using that much to even need two trucks each week." She explained

"Do you think Don is in on the drug pushing?" Jax questioned

"I… I don't know. I mean… he pays me $5k a month, in cash mind you, plus a 25% commission on any private lessons I give." She stated

"Do you think he's making that much money with the studio?" Jax questioned as he looked around

"He might be making 5k a month. But I'm not the only person he employs. Plus supplies. And 25% commission isn't anything to ignore. He pays me in all cash and he has stated I get paid more than anyone else there. Besides himself, of course." Kalila confessed

"That guy you saw that was arguing with him in his office. Did the extra shipments start after that or before? Did he start unloading the Stockton truck before or after that?" Jax asked

"After. On both accounts." She stated before her eyes went wide, "Oh my God! He's… he's pushing drugs and using the studio as a cover?!"

"That's what it looks like. We'll have to dig more to know for sure." Jax replied, squeezing her hand in comfort

"I'm so stupid! How did I not see this?!" She questioned more to herself than to him

"Darlin' this ain't your fault! Let's just get back to Charming and worry about everything else then." Jax replied

She sat back and tried to think about every interaction she's had with Don. All the signs were there and she just never picked up on it. The next issue is the two hundred plus miles from Redding to Charming. They couldn't use public transportation. It was just too risky. How could they get that far? They'd have to walk some, that was a given, but it would take close to two weeks to simply walk that far. Two weeks was just not feasible. They would be exposed too long. She had gotten so lost in thought that she didn't realize they had finally arrived in Redding.

He grabbed her hand and led her off the train. As they walked around the train station grounds, she spotted an idling car. She pointed to it as they walked closer. No one was in it, the car was idling, and it didn't appear the owner was near. On the count of three he slipped into the driver's seat while she slipped into the passenger seat. It didn't take them long to quietly make their way out of the driveway. She told him they should only go as far as Chico and then they had to ditch the car. He was curious as to why but he trusted her judgment. Driving to Chico only took over an hour and the ride was spent deep in thought. He wiped down the interior of the car while she whipped down the outside before they left it at a bus station.

With a deep breath, she suggested they take the Greyhound to Sacramento. He wasn't sure that was a good idea, and neither was she really. As they were chatting, a large group of over fifty people came to a stop to rest for a bit. They were bicyclists who were biking to Yuba City. Jax and Kalila looked at one another and grinned. Upon hearing that they began looking around for two bikes to nab. As everyone was preparing to "get back on the road", they finally found two bikes and quickly hi-jacked them. Yuba City was about forty-six miles away but if they kept up with this group it shouldn't take _too_ long to get there. Besides, they had the cover of this biking group!

The three and a half hour biking from Chico to Yuba City was the longest of the VP's life. It wasn't just his legs that hurt! His back hurt, his feet hurt, his arms were starting to hurt. It was early evening, but the dark clouds were making it seem later, and she knew they needed to rest. Especially after biking nearly fifty miles! Her whole body was hurting and she knew she was spent. She sighed heavily as they ditched the bikes. If he never saw another bicycle in his life it wouldn't be soon enough.

"Kalila… we gotta rest Darlin'. Neither one of us can go much further." He stated

"Let's look around and see if we can find somewhere secluded to crash." She said, giving in

Thunder suddenly clasped making them both look up at the sky. Although it was dark, she could tell it was considerably darkener than usual and she knew a storm was about to hit. There were no stars visible and the wind was picking up as well. They were walking out of town when the rain finally came. She sighed heavily knowing they had no choice but to find shelter. They had walked a few miles out of town when she heard the sound of several horses.

She smiled before walking closer to the wooden fence that held the horses in. He strained to watch as she climbed over it then called for him to follow her. He climbed over the fence wondering where she was leading him. They were already soaked, yet again, so he didn't see any reason to hurry to find shelter now. They walked another two miles in silence before he spoke up.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Horses." She said, "Horses like that means barn or stable. Barn means a high chance of loft. We can lay low in the loft and get some rest while this storm passes." She explained

He never would have thought of that. She really was good at looking after herself! They finally came upon the house and saw lights coming from the huge two story barn to the right of it. They could hear people talking so Kalila knew they would have to sneak into the barn and hope they didn't get caught. She kneeled down to watch the people before deciding what to do. They left the barn doors open so the horses could come in as they pleased.

"Let's go in out of the rain. Your ma should have supper ready by now." A deep male voice exclaimed

"Will the horses be ok, Daddy?" A young girl asked

They were walking away so Kalila and Jax couldn't hear what the man answered. She watched the house carefully and waited until the three people walked inside. She grabbed Jax's hand before cautiously leading him around to the back of the barn. There was only one way in but she didn't want to get caught. They snuck around to the front of the bar, pressing their backs to the barn as they did so, and then darted inside the bar. Jax smiled when he realized Kalila had been right about the loft. There was a ladder leading up to it and they wasted no time in climbing up.

There was loose hay probably three feet high up here. She told him they should stay as close to the wall as possible to minimize the possibility of being spotted. He wondered how anyone would be able to see them with all the hay up here but he followed her to the wall any way. She moved some hay around to give them even more of a cover. Laying on the hay wasn't as comfortable as an actual mattress but it was much better than laying on rocks and twigs on the ground! The temperature had cooled off some and with their clothes still being completely wet, she began to shiver.

He scooted over before pulling her to him. She wondered why he did that and then wrapped his arms around her but she kept her mouth shut. They were getting closer to Charming. The danger was increasing. As tired as she was, she was having a hard time getting good sleep. She was feeling resentment towards Jax's "club" for putting her in this situation to begin with. When the sun came up it shone right in their eyes. She groaned, not liking the sunlight and having not gotten good rest, making Jax laugh softly.

"We need to get out of here." She whispered before yawning

She cautiously looked out the barn window but didn't see anyone. She crawled to the ladder and looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone there. Seeing no one, she waved to Jax before climbing down the ladder first. He was quick to follow. As quickly as they could, the sprinted to the fence and hopped over it. They made their way back to the road and started walking parallel to it. Both were hungry but they had no food and no money. Charming seemed to close and yet so far away! As they walked, they came to a bridge.

"That's the Sacramento River." Jax stated

The walked down the embankment when they saw a camp by the river. The people who had been camping here wasn't far away but they weren't at the immediate camp. Jax began going through the belongings to find any food that may be there while she tried looking for anything that would get them closer to Charming. There was a canoe tied up on the river. Jax didn't find anything edible, just beer, so he walked to where Kalila was at.

"Think we could canoe down the river?" She questioned

Before he could answer, the campers could be heard returning to their camp. She followed Jax back up the embankment. It was probably for the best, trying to canoe down the river was a dumb idea. They walked down the side of the road until a pick up stopped a few feet from them. Immediately Jax was on guard as he slipped his arm around her waist. A man in his forties exited the truck and smiled at the pair.

Jax greeted the man with a smile as he approached the pair. They talked about where they were headed and after a few minutes, the gentleman offered to let them hitch a ride but they had to stay in the bed of the truck. Kalila said that wouldn't be a problem as he and Jax shook hands. He could take them as far as Sacramento which was a huge help. Ten minutes after they hit the road, the skies opened up once more and rain poured down on them yet again.

As they sat cuddled together in the back of a pick-up in the pouring rain, she started thinking about how they were going to get from Sacramento to Charming. It was roughly forty miles from Sacramento to Lodi and about twelve & a half miles from Lodi to Charming. If they walked the whole way they were looking at just over twelve to sixteen hours until they made it to Jax's hometown. She sighed heavily. She was tired. Very tired. And sore. They were about fifty miles from home. How could she get them there?

When they finally arrived in Sacramento, they bid their ride goodbye. Jax wanted to steal a motorcycle but Kalila thought it was a bad idea. Their captors knew he rode a motorcycle and she feared being on one would draw too much attention to them. They argued for a while but Jax finally gave in. He wasn't going to admit it to her, but she had a valid point. They would be checking out every guy on a motorcycle from here to Charming. She sighed and said their best option at this point was making the extremely long walk.

He made one last suggestion of stealing another car. She hated the idea but hated walking the entire way even more. They walked around town looking for an easy car to jack. She got lucky and found a small late model Toyota that was unlocked. She quickly slid into the driver's seat and began hot-wiring it. Once she got the car started, she hauled ass out of the parking lot to search for her companion. She finally found him and he was quick to climb in.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Jax stated

She pulled onto the main road towards Lodi.

"What's the rush?" She questioned

"I saw that guy from before. He was standing around with the two goons from the basement." Jax explained

"Do you think they know we're this far south?" She questioned, increasing her speed just a little

"I'm not sure. We need to get to Charming as quickly as possible." He replied, looking over at her

Half-way to Lodi their stolen car over-heated. Jax did all he could but the radiator was shot. She kicked the tire angrily. Jax smiled at her, understanding her frustrations. The rain poured down making her sigh. She started walking away from the car as Jax was wiping the inside down. He jogged to catch up to her when he was finished. It wasn't even noon yet and she already wanted to lay down and sleep. They stayed as far from the road as they could. It wasn't safe and any of the passing cars could be one of the "bad guys".

The very long walk took them just over twelve hours. They had to stop and sit down to rest several times through-out the trip. She was nearly spent. He was spent. Yet they still had a ways to go. When they saw the sign, _'Charming: 5 miles'_, they got a surge of energy and morale. They were so close! Charming was a small town so they knew they would be at the clubhouse very soon. He grabbed her hand firmly as he sped up his walking. He knew the back streets better than her so they were able to take a few shortcuts through Charming to get to his clubhouse. It was nearly 1am when they walked up the driveway to Teller-Morrow.

The Scotsman had been standing outside on the phone with some of the Tacoma boys seeing if they had seen or heard anything. He couldn't believe his eyes! The pair were starting to stumble around like they were drunk but they were just spent.

"Jackie Boy!" Chibs called out as soon as his eyes landed on the VP

Kalila stood where she was and looked around. She didn't want to be here but she didn't have the keys to her house so she really had nowhere else to go.

"We were so worried about yeh! Let's go talk teh Clay!" Chibs stated, draping his arm over Jax's shoulder and started to lead the way

Jax stopped and turned around to look at Kalila. Chibs watched as the blond biker walked over to where she stood and grabbed her hand. Chibs found it odd that she didn't even fight Jax when he grabbed her hand, she just let him lead her away. He followed the pair into the clubhouse. In less than a minute, they were surrounded by his brothers. It irritated him as all he wanted to do was get out of his wet clothes and lay down! She just stood there, unable to speak and really unable to fight with anyone. All she wanted was some good rest.

"What the fuck happened to you, Jax?" Tig questioned

"Where have you been, son?" Clay asked

"Look, I'll tell you everything I know after I wake up. We've been walking for probably twelve hours and all we wanna do is get some rest." Jax firmly stated before starting to walk to his dorm room, "Oh, Juice! Dig up everything you can on Don."

"The owner of the martial arts studio? Why?" Juice asked

"Just do it. He's part of this somehow. Looking into his shipments from Stockton too. Now, leave us alone until we wake up." Jax stated

The entire clubhouse watched as he led Kalila to his dorm room. Clay told Juice to get on what he'd been tasked with. Tig said he was gonna call one of his friends in Stockton to see what he could find out. Clay headed to Jax's dorm to talk with his step-son. He knocked on the door loudly until Jax opened it up, yelling obscenities the whole time.

"We need to talk." Clay insisted

"We will. Just as soon as I'm rested up." Jax replied

"Son, are you ok?" Clay asked

"I will be. Good night." Jax said before shutting the door

Clay just stood there staring at the closed door. What was going on? Didn't Kalila hate them all? Why would she let his step-son just lead her like a sheep to slaughter to his dorm? What had happened to them while they were gone? Clay barked orders for everyone to initiate a semi-lockdown. He called his wife and told her to lock all the doors, shut all the blinds, and to not let anyone in the house. She wanted to know why but said he'd tell her everything when he got home.


	24. Preparations

As soon as he shut the door in his step-father's face, he turned around to see Kalila stripping down to her undies. She left her still-wet clothes where they fell. He stripped out of his own clothes down to his boxers, or finished stripping as it were, before digging through his drawers to find her something to wear to bed. He tossed a clean pair of boxers and a wife beater to her. She grabbed the garments and slowly walked to the bathroom to finish changing. While she was in the bathroom, he finished changing as well.

Once they were in dry clothes, he slipped into his warm, soft bed. She came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to him. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his left arm around her back, and scooted around so they were both comfortable.

"Kalila?" Jax suddenly whispered

"Hmm?" She sleepily replied

"I never thanked you." He stated

"I'm still gonna kick your ass." She said as playfully as her sleepy mind could

He smiled at her even though her eyes were closed. He rested his head atop of hers and drifted off into a much-needed slumber. Gemma was going crazy when Clay got home. She wanted to know exactly what was going on. When he told her that Jax had just shown up at the clubhouse, she wanted to go see him. He told her everything that Jax said, including the fact that he was adamant about getting rest. It didn't sound like her son but they didn't know what had gone on while Jax and Kalila were "gone".

Juice had done what Jax asked him to do. He started digging for information on Don. Jax had been right, there was lots of hinky things that were popping up about this guy. Gemma wanted to cook for her son but he wasn't up yet, according to Ratboy. Chibs was getting worried about his VP. The pair had not exited his room for two whole days. He thought he should go make sure the pair weren't dead but Clay told everyone to leave Jax alone and wait for the VP to make an appearance.

Although they had slept several times it wasn't good, deep REM sleep. Being in the safety of the clubhouse, in an actual bed made all the difference in the world! Jax moaned as he woke up finally feeling rested but sort of weak. He looked over to see Kalila laying on his chest. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers through her hair as he tried to wake up. She moaned slightly a little while later as she, too, began to rouse from her slumber.

"Good… morning? Afternoon?" He chuckled

"Ugh. Why do I feel so tired?" She questioned

"Need proper nutrition? A shower wouldn't hurt." He offered

They laid there for a little while longer before he slid out of bed. After using the restroom, he began digging through his drawers to find some clean clothes. He slipped into a pair of jeans and clean socks. She laughed and shrugged before following him out into the clubhouse.

"Jackie Boy! We were startin' teh think yeh had died on us back dere!" Chibs laughed as he saw the pair walking in

"Where is everyone?" Jax asked, finding a seat at the bar

Kalila followed suit and had a seat.

"Juice is helping Gemma bring some food over. Ratboy is scoping out Don. Tig and Bobby went up north following a lead Juice found. Clay and Happy are out talking with Alvarez." Chibs replied as he poured two cups of coffee

"Jax!" They suddenly heard Gemma call out

Kalila turned to see Gemma walking briskly towards her son. The older woman wrapped her arms around Jax's neck making him and Chibs laugh.

"Baby we were so worried about you! What happened?" She asked, pulling away to look him over

"We'll tell you everything but we're going to tell everyone at once." Jax replied

"I cooked a big meal. You must be starving." Gemma said as Juice began bringing food from her car into the clubhouse

Kalila noticed how everyone seemed to be so worried about him but seemed to forget she was even there. It was starting to bother her! She'd been kidnapped and nearly drowned too! She wouldn't have been in that situation if it weren't for these damned bikers! Chibs could tell the young woman was getting upset so he reached over and gave her hand a light squeeze. People began returning to the clubhouse as Gemma started making plates for everyone. She set a plate in front of her son first but he slid it over to Kalila. Chibs just looked on curiously.

As his brothers began filtering in, they all asked how he was feeling and what had happened. Ratboy came in to report that it appeared to be business as usual at the studio but Don seemed to be a bit nervous. Kalila looked down at the plate that Jax had slid to her and was quite surprised. Pot roast with potatoes, carrots, onions, and celery along with some nice hot buttered rolls. The plate was quite full and she wasn't sure she'd be able to eat all of it. She huffed to herself. She'd be able to finish it all, they hadn't really eaten a good meal in a few days!

"Alright son, tell us what happened." Clay said once everyone had come back and gotten settled with a plate

"We were walking through the parking lot talking about class. I don't know who did it or what they did it with but the next time I remember being conscious we were strapped into chairs in a dark basement." Jax told them

"How does that translate to Don?" Tig questioned

"Let us get there." Jax stated with a sigh, "Sometime after we woke up three guys came downstairs asking us if we knew why we were there and shit."

"Did you recognize any of them? What did they look like? Maybe Juice could search for them?" Tig questioned

"No, I didn't recognize…." Jax started

She intervened and stated: "Your gang is in the way of some of my business adventures. So…..unfortunately for you two….. I have to send them a message."

"Huh?" Clay asked

"That's what the leader said." She angrily stated, making all the bikers look at her funny, "I was kidnapped because of you lot. I was nearly drowned because of you!"

"Darlin' calm down. My brothers will keep us safe." Jax stated making her laugh

"Hmmph. **Safe?** Yeah you bastards really kept me safe, didn't you?!" She retorted

"The more we know about these guys the better. Once we know who we're fighting with we can deal with them accordingly." Clay smoothly stated

"I'll be damned if I get caught up in your fucking drug-blood war. I knew I should have left long ago." She huffed

"We don't peddle drugs." Bobby stated

"Doesn't seem to fucking matter to them, does it?" She retorted angrily

"The way I see it, Doll, you're stuck with us until we can deal with these guys. So you might as well untwist your panties and get comfortable." Tig added, making a few of his brother's laugh

She rolled her eyes at him. Juice asked how they had escaped. Jax told them everything from the near-drowning to how they had worked together to take out the two guys and how they had escaped the house. He left nothing out. The cave, the log, the walk, the pick-pocketing, the bus and train, nearly getting caught twice. He explained everything up until they walked into TM. He explained how she had made the connection between the one guy and Don. Even about the shipments from Stockton.

"We could intercept his trucks." Juice stated

"That wouldn't get us to who's actually behind it, just the driver and Don." Ratboy stated

She listened to their plans and just shook her head. These guys were going to get her and themselves killed!

"Yeh got some ideas, Lassie?" Chibs questioned

"I don't think it's a good idea to let her get involved, Clay." Happy suddenly stated

She cocked her eyebrow at the bald man in silent question.

"Why's that Hap?" Jax asked

"She don't like us. She'll sell us out." He replied

"Nah, she won't. Even if she doesn't like us." Jax stated

"How the fuck do you know?" Happy questioned, dark eyes blazing

"Because she had plenty of opportunities to ditch me but she didn't. She promised me she'd get me back home and she did. She's in danger just like we are. It would be better for her to help us and be done with assholes than to turn against us." Jax explained

"You have any ideas?" Clay asked

"I know when his shipments come in. Put a tracker on the truck and it should lead you back to the source." She explained, "When you are 100% sure you know where the drugs and dealers are at, coordinate a strike on them and Don. Make it quick and clean, leave no trace of you behind."

"How do we do that? Quick and clean with no trace of us?" Ratboy asked, making her smile

"Choke hold." She shrugged, "If you put someone in a choke hold the first thing that'll happen is they'll pass out. Keep them in it for another minute or so and you'll cut off all oxygen and they'll die. It's impossible to trace unless they scratch you or pull hair. That's easy to get around."

Clay sat there and thought about what she had said. They could stop the drug problem and it couldn't be traced back to the Sons. It seemed to be a win-win. The only loose end was her. She would know everything.

"What about you?" Clay asked

"What about me?" She stated

"You would know everything. What's to keep you from running to the cops as soon as this was over?" He asked

She rolled her eyes at him, "Do you think I've survived this long by talking to cops? I really don't give a flying fuck what you people do or are into. The only reason I'm making suggestions on what to do is because it'll keep my ass alive. They are our common enemy here."

"Clay she has no reason to go to the cops. She'll be fine." Jax said, sticking up for her

"I think Jax is a little biased here." Happy retorted, making her roll her eyes at him for the second time

"You want them gone. I want them to leave me alone. It's a win-win. If you don't want the cops looking at you for whatever happens, my idea is the best." She retorted

"She does make sense, Clay. So, assuming the tracker works how would we get into their compound?" Bobby asked

"We sneak around and pick anyone on the outside one by one with the choke hold. Cut the power to the building then silently slip inside and continue from there. Silent but deadly." She shrugged

"I don't know about this." Tig said

"Do it your way then." She said as she turned back to her food, "But do it however you want and see how well that goes for you."

Gemma watched as this woman talked to her husband and boys. No one beside her had the balls to speak to them that way. Or roll their eyes! The young woman may not like them but the Queen Bee liked her. She nodded to her husband so they could talk without being bothered. He followed his wife to their office while Tig, Bobby, Happy, Juice, and Ratboy walked to the other side of the clubhouse.

Chibs talked with Jax while they finished off their meal. She was feeling a bit better although now she was sleepy again. Smiling at her, Jax told her she could go back to his dorm if she wanted to sleep again. She silently nodded at him before sliding off her stool and making her way down the hall. Chibs watched as his VP watched her go. There was more to it than he just wanted to fuck her. Somehow they had bonded during their ordeal. Clay walked back into the clubhouse and called Church.

"Ok, it's well established the girl doesn't like us. She did get Jax back home and as he pointed out she's in just as much danger from these guys as we are. Does anyone else have a better plan of attack than she came up with?" Clay asked

"Honestly I think her ideas are probably the best. If we can stop them from bringing drugs into Charming and the blow back won't be on us then that seems like the best way to deal with this." Bobby stated

"What are we going to do about Don? He's a part of this. From what I've gathered, they put 'shipments' on his equipment shipments from Stockton then unloads it at the studio. The drugs are then distributed from there." Juice added

Clay sighed, "I'm not sure yet. Jax and Chibs, why don't you go talk to her and get the plans all hashed out."

"She's gonna want to go to. She won't just sit on the sidelines." Jax stated

"It's a bad idea for her to come!" Tig exclaimed

"She's a better martial artist den any o' us. She'll be useful." Chibs retorted

"Fine. Let's get this plan together quickly. Juice, get a tracker ready and head to the studio. Make sure you're not spotted and get it planted." Clay stated before slamming the gavel down

Happy didn't like the idea of this petite woman coming along. This was club business and she wasn't part of the club. He was sure Jax wasn't thinking clearly about her but he couldn't do anything about it. The VP and Medic quickly made their way to Jax's dorm room. She was half-asleep curled up in the middle of the bed when the pair entered. Jax hated waking her but it was of vital importance.

They told her what had been decided and asked if she would help hash out the plan. They wanted to make sure things went as smoothly as possible. Chibs explained Juice's task as she sat up rubbing her eyes. She followed the pair out into the clubhouse. Since she hadn't gotten into holds during her classes, she wanted to show Jax and Chibs how to properly execute the "Choke Hold" otherwise known as the "Sleeper Hold". Clay wanted her to show everyone so they all stood around while the Prospect was told he was going to help her.

"Ok, it's imperative that you do this correctly. This is quite an easy move. The attacker's arm, in this case yours, encircles the opponent's neck and then grabs his own biceps on the other arm." She said as she demonstrated what she was saying

"What grabbing your other bicep will help reduce the chance of your opponent slipping out of the hold." She said before asking the Prospect to try and wiggle out of her grasp

The guys watched Kalila and the Prospect closely. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't slip out of her grasp.

"Applying pressure should get the desired effect. Less than fifteen seconds and your opponent should be unconscious. Less than a minute and he'll be dead." She didn't keep pressure long enough to kill the Prospect but he was unconscious.

"You don't want to just drop them on the ground, especially in a house. That 'thud' will cause attention. I know it's hard for you but you'll have to gently lay them on the ground." She said as she did just that with the Prospect

"Seems easy enough." Bobby said

"Sounds easy until you're trying to choke a guy who doesn't want to be choked." She chuckled

"Now what?" Ratboy asked

"I want you to come here. Stand there like you're talking to Bobby. When you feel my arm, do your best to wiggle out of my grasp." She told the tall, thin brunette, "Practice will make perfect but remember when they quit squirming to ease up on the pressure. If they don't immediately try to fight you then they're unconscious!"

Ratboy did as she requested. Bobby could see her coming but he couldn't. Her arm was around his throat before he ever felt her. By then it was too late. No matter how hard he fought against her, she got him into unconsciousness before he get away.

"Ok Bobby, you're turn." She said

"Is Ratboy gonna be alright?!" Tig questioned, looking between said man and the petite woman

"He'll come to in a few minutes. I'm going to do to you what I did to him except I'm not going to make you unconscious. I'll ease up my grasp and if you can fight, do it." She told the stout crooner

His brothers watched as she did to Bobby what she had done to Ratboy. As promised, she started to ease up on the pressure. As soon as he felt the pressure easing up he began to fight. She put the pressure back on until he, too, was unconscious.

"Holy shit!" Tig exclaimed, making the others laugh

Ratboy started to stir so she helped him up off the ground.

"How do you feel?" Clay asked

"Fine. Throat seems a bit dry." He laughed nervously

"That's normal. It's part of the bodily reaction. Have some water and you'll be alright." She stated as Bobby began to stir, "Bobby, tell me what you felt."

"I could feel when the pressure eased up. Then everything went black." He said as Chibs helped him up off the ground

"Your opponent will be able to tell as well. If they start fighting back then you know they're still conscious. You guys should practice on one another. Remember though that about fifteen seconds is all it takes." She explained

Gemma hated seeing her boys choking one another into unconsciousness. Kalila walked around instructed the bikers as it was needed. The prospect got water bottles for everyone.


End file.
